As Sweet as Evil
by snheetah
Summary: Raimundo finds an injured girl at the temple. He takes care of her and the two of them pretty soon establish a relationship. A problem happens which leads down to two people that want to do something dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Raimundo was running through a forest. He was training with the rest of the group. The challenge was that they had to be on the look-out so if one of them snuk up on one another then they could fight. He heard some rustling around him and he turned around and looked at his left. Someone was sneaking up on him. He jumped and reacched out to grab the nearest tree branch. He swung his feet and stood up on the tree bark. He hid inside the leaves and looked at who was going to sneak up behind him.<p>

_Probably Omi _Raimundo thought as he slowly shook his head from side to side. He waited and waited, when fianlly a yellow-head popped up. Raimundo smiled to himself as he looked at a confused Omi scratching the top of his head and looking at the left and the right. Raimundo leaped from the branch and landed right in front of Omi. Omi yelled and jumped back. He quickly gathered himself and got into a fighting stance.

Raimundo put his hands behind his back and waited for Omi to began.

"Wudai Neptune, water!" Omi yelled as he threw two orbs of water on the ground that gave him the advantage of shooting himself straight at Raimundo.

"Wudai Star, wind," Raimundo said as he kneeled on the ground and flew to the sky by the power of the wind. He swished his arm to the side, creating a wave of wind, to knock Omi off of his feet.

"Whoa!" Omi cried as he was lifted off of his feet and thrown back. Raimundo landed on the ground like a leaf and ran over to his defeated friend. "Hey are you okay?" he asked him. He reached out his hand to help him up.

Omi rubbed hs left temple with his hand as he grabbed Raimundo's hand with the other. "Never better," Omi said as he smiled mischeviously. He got up, quickly turned around, and threw Raimundo over his shoulder. Raimundo landed on his back. Omi triumphantly walked up to him and put his tiny foot on Raimundo's chest. "Ha, ha," he laughed, "I am on the heat."

"That's I'm on fire," Raimundo corrected him, "and think again buddy. Wudai Star, wind!" he yelled as he was lifted off of the ground. Omi flew back and landed on his backside in the soft grass as he saw Raimundo flying up and up to the sky. Raimundo zoomed down and charged straight at Omi.

Omi literally freaked out and started to run, as if his life depended on it. The quicker he ran, the faster Raimundo flew. He reached out and grabbed Omi under the arms and stranded him on a nearby tree branch.

"Hey!" Omi yelled as he saw what Raimundo had done to him.

Raimundo laughed as he noticed this type of training had turned into a fun game to play. He loved to turn any boring, old training routine into something fun. It made time fly in his point of view. As he was thinking about how much fun he was having, he failed to notice Omi leaping up at him like a little yellow panther and dragging him to the ground.

His wind element failed him and the two boys fell on the ground. Both of the were bursting out with laughter as they had a good time "fighting" each other. As the two were erupting with giggles, they failed to notice six feet that were planted on the ground. The two of them suddenly looked up and saw their two friends, Kimiko and Clay, and their master, Master Fung. The two of them stopped laughing as they got up into a standing position.

"Where were you guys?" Kimiko asked them, "we thought we lost you."

"No kiddin'," Clay agreed with her, "it was like finding two needles in a haystack."

"Needles are hard to be found in a haystack?" Omi asked Clay as he looked from him to Raimundo.

"Not important," Raimundo said through gritted teeth as he looked at Master Fung's calm expression. Raimundo knew what was going to happen next. An endless supply of chores. Defeated, Raimundo let out a sigh, "fine, we'll go and wash the dishes."

"I'll scrub the floors with a toothbrush," Omi said as he bowed his head and followed Raimundo into the temple.

Master Fung looked ahead of them as the two boys walked to the temple to do their chores. "Sometimes they like to fool around," Kimiko spoke up as she looked at Omi and Raimundo's silhoutte that was slowly descending.

"You got that right partner," Clay said.

* * *

><p>"OMI!" Raimundo called as he was over the sink washing the dirty dishes from breakfast, lunch, and dinner.<p>

Omi got up from the ground and ran over to him. "What is it Raimundo?" he asked him.

"Oh I don't know," Raimundo said, "think fast!" he yelled as he threw his hands in the air and hit Omi with the soap.

"HEY!" Omi cried as he wiped the soap from his face. "Stop dally-dillying!"

"Its dilly-dallying," Raimundo corrected him again.

"As if it matters," Omi said as he threw his arms in the air, "Master Funng will be here any second now and I have not finished scrubbing the floors and you are not done with your dishes yet," he said as he pointed to the soapy sink.

"Actually," Raimundo said as he wiped a dripping, clean play with a blue towel, "this is my last one."

"Huh?" Omi asked as he had a puzzled look on his face.

Raimundo put the plate on top of another one. Using his strength, he picked them all up and put them in the cabinet. As he was putting all of them in, a plate slipped from the top of another one and it shattered on the floor. Omi ran to go and pick up the broken bits. "Hey, hey, hey," Raimundo said as he held out his hand to stop him. Omi stopped and looked Raimundo as he took a stack of paper towels, rolled them into a ball and wiped the floor with it.

"Is that necessary?" Omi asked him.

"Glass is dangerous to touch," Raimundo said as he made sure he picked up every last bit of glass. He didn't want any certain type of injuries happening to his friends for that matter. "There," he said as he swiped his hand across the incident, "glass free and I cleaned up the last spot for you."

"YAY!" Omi yelled as he suddenly took off to go to bed. It was almost ten and they had to get a good night's rest for tomorrow's traning.

Raimundo threw away the paper towel and did a little stretch. He let a yawn and marched outside the temple. He turned to his left to go to his room. As he was walking, he heard a soft high-pitchedd whimpering voice. He stopped walking and tried to listen to where it was coming from. The sound came again.

Using his hearing senses, Raimundo leaped on a roof and looked down. He saw some rustling leaves on a nearby bush that was next to tree. He jumped off of the roof and ran to the bush.

"Ow," came the voice.

Raimundo reached into the bushes and spread them out to see what was going on in there. In the bushes, there was an injured girl dangling from the little branches in the bush. Her eyes were closed, her face was bloodied and bruised, and she had a split lip. Raimundo reached out and carefully took her in his arms.

The girl's arm dangled as he was carrying her, for she was limp. Raimundo didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave her there alone in this condition.

"Oh my God," he said as he looked at her arm, where he saw a deep bloody gash. He felt like he was in a horror movie now. He qucikly gathered himself and walked as quickly as possible to the temple to help the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

* * *

><p>Raimundo walked inside his room. He heard Kimiko talking on her cell phone with her friend, Keiko, he saw Omai meditaing, and he heard Clay snoring. He set the girl's body gently on the mat. He closed the curtains and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the bucket that was resting on the table and filled it with some water. He also grabbed a cloth and a sponge. He walked back into his room. He set the bucket down on the floor and kneeled down next to the girl.<p>

He threw the cloth in the water along with the sponge and wrung it out. He put the cloth on her forehead and then began to clean the blood from her arm. The sponge was getting soaked with the blood but Raimundo kept on cleaning it until there was no more blood left. He took one ofhis old clothes that he never wore and ripped the sleeve in half. He took the girl's arm and wrapped the cloth around her wound. He set it down softly on the ground.

The girl had long blond hair, a slim figure, and slender hands. She looked kind of weak in Raimundo's point of view but he had found her like this. Raimundo wondered what she was doing here. _Maybe she's lost _Raimundo thought. This was the first time that it had happened around the temple. No random person showed up hurt. Only the villains, that they were associated with, that stole their wu. The girl was breathing steadily but there was no sense of movement in her eyes.

_Maybe she needs some water_ Raimundo thought. He was no doctor but when he touched her skin, it felt really dry. He took the cloth off of her forehead and dipped it in the water. She cleaned her dirty feet, her arms, and then her brusied face. He cleaned the blood that was dripping from her broken lip. There was no eyes movement from the girl. He didn't feel comfortable doing this but this was the only way to bring her back. He opened her mouth and put his on hers and breathed. He tried to do what was taught to him when they were working on rescue techniques during training. He put a lot of force on her chest with the palms of his hands. He listened for a heart beat or regular breathing. He tried again and again until the girl let out a huge cough.

Raimundo jumped back, for the cough had given him a scare. The girl's chest was heaving up and down. She finally moved her hands as one of them rested on her chest. Raimundo reached out and helped her in a sitting position. He patted her back to help her breathe. The girl was coughing as if she had come back to life. She took in a deep, harsh breath and let out one more cough.

The girl felt her body going limp again but she felt the warm and gentle hands that surrounded her. She slowly rose up her head and looked around her. She found herself in a small room that was decorated with posters of people playing different types of sports. Sh looked at her clean feet, the wound on her arm, and finally, her eyes fell on the boy who had his arms around her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

Raimundo was surprised to hear how frightened her voice sounded. She sounded like a scared little girl who had lost her parents at a store. "It's okay," Raimundo said as he held her close to him, "I saved you."

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You were hurt," he said.

The girl gave him a look. She did not believe that she was _that _hurt, until her eyes fell on her tied arm. "Where did you find me?"

"Outside of the temple," Raimundo explained, "you were beaten up pretty bad. What were you doing here anyway?" he asked her.

The girl looked around the room. She tried to clear the fog that was forming up in her head. "I don't know," she said as she put her hands on her head as if to stop the room from spinning around. She got up from the ground but wobbled over and fell. In reflex, Raimundo reached out and grabbed her as her bruised body fell on his hands.

"Are you okay?" Raimundo asked her again as he put her back on the floor.

"Fine," she said as she closed her eyes and put her hand on her head. A huge headache was interfering with her brain. She hated headaches, it made her think that she was getting beaten up on the head with a piece of metal. _Metal _that was the object that she remembered. She didn't know how it came to her mind and why it did but she remembered something that had to do with metal.

"What's your name?" Raimundo asked her.

"What?" she asked as her green eyes fell on him.

"Your name," he said.

"Oh," she said as she shook her head a little, "Heather."

"Raimundo," he said as he shook hands with her. She shook his hand. "Do you know where yo came from?"

Heather shook her head. She couldn't remember much becasue of the fall. "I don't know," she said. "All I remember is something about metal but I don't know where it came from."

"Metal?" Raimundo asked her. "Were you hit with it or something?"

"No," Heather said. If she was she would definently remember it. She put her hands on her head again, "I don't know. I am so shocked and scared."

"How about you stay here for a little while?" Raimundo suggested. "That way, you can get better and we can help you find your way back home."

"Okay," Heather agreed as she smiled back to him. She had a nice smile but she ha to smile without her teeth showing. They were yellow and that wasn't good for her. The reason why her teeth were yellow was that she smoke a lot. Smoking was her pain killer to help her through any stress and she needed one now! She pulled out a pack from her pocket and a lighter and light up the cigarette.

Raimundo watched in shock. If smoke was coming out of his room, Master Fung would make him clean up the whole temple. "Please don't smolke here," he told her.

"Boy you worry too much," Heather said as she moved her legs, "ow."

"Ou master doesn't allow smoking in the temple," Raimundo told her.

"Well he's missing out on the fun," Heather said as she blew a huge puff of smoke in the atmosphere. Raimundo looked at the smoke swirling around and around as it suddenly disappeared. He hated the smell of smoke. It made him feel sick to the stomach.

He heard some footsteps appraoching. He quickly took the cigarette away from her mouth.

"Hey!" she yelled at him.

He threw the cigarette out of the window and quickly waved his arms around the atmosphere as he tried to get rid of the smell. The curtain was pulled back and Kimiko stood there. Heather looked at Raimundo who had stopped waving his arms around. She turned and looked back at Kimiko who was looking at her now.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked her as she looked at Heather up and down. She was wearing a tank-top and short pants with white shiny boots.

"Heather," Heather said bitterly.

"What is she doing here?" Kimiko asked Raimundo.

"I found her outside," Raimundo said, "she was hurt."

"Yeah no kidding," Kimiko said as she looked at the bruises on Heather's legs and arms. "Do you feel fine now?"

"I would if I finished my puff of smoke if you and your big head didn't intrude," Heather told her.

"What?" Kimiko almost yelled as she appraoched Heather who was sitting on the floor. Kimiko was a bit short-tempered. She didn't like when people made sassy comments that were directed at her. All she did was ask her how she was feeling. She didn't have to insult her.

Raimundo literally jumped in between the two girls. "Stop fighting," he whispered harshley at them, "you'll wake Omi and Clay up and possibly Master Fung." He looked at Heather and at Kimiko. He softly grabbed Kimiko by the arm, "go back and sleep, I'll take care of her."

"Okay," Kimiko nodded, "but what smells like smoke?" she asked as she sniffed the air.

"Nothing," Raimundo said as he softly pushed her out of his room. He pulled the curtains back an faced Heather. "That was not necessary," he told her.

"Well I'm sorry," Heather said, "but I alas hate it when people take away my right to smoke, which you did by the way."

"Yeah its bad for you," Raimundo told her.

"I know."

"Then why do you do it?"

"It relaxes me," she said as she threw her hair behind her. She turned her head an smiled at him, without showing her teeth this time. "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome," Raimundo said. He liked her smile, it was sweet and kind of cute. He picked up a pillow from behind her and left one there. He walked up to the curtain but then turned back and lookd at her. "You got some sleep."

"But where will you sleep?" she asked him.

"Oh I'll find something," Raimundo said, "good night," he said as he walkd out of the room.

Heather looked after him. _He is cute _she said as her eyes slowy closed and she drifted off into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Heather woke up. She glanced at the clock that was sitting on top of Raimundo's night table. It was four in the morning. She heard the quietness around her. There was Clay's loud snoring. She hated snorers. She found them stupid and repulsive. She reached down and took off her high-heel white sparkly boots. She got up to her feet and walked as quiet as a cat around the temple. She got out of Raimundo's room and walked to the kitchen of the temple. She opened the fridge and saw a bottle of water that was stored there.<p>

She reached out and took the bottle in her hand. When she clutched the bottle, it was cold and moist. Just what she needed. She failed to notice a light flicker.

"So you're awake now?" a female voice asked her. Heather jumped in the air and turned around.

"You scared the crap out of me," Heather said as she put a hand on her chest. She quickly unscrewed the cap of the bottle on drank the cold water that was wetting her dry throat.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure," Kimiko said as she put her hands on her hips. She stared at Heather while Heather stared back at her. She knew that there was something up with this girl. She had been really pissed when Kimiko had broken her relaxation moment. She had also seemed kind of sweet towards Raimundo too. When he jumped in to stop the two of them from fighting, she noticed Heather's expression soften.

Was this some kind of jealousy that she was experiencing right now? _No way _Kimiko thought. _But why am I worried about this girl and Raimundo?_

"Well can I help you with something?" Heather arrogantly asked her.

"No," Kimiko said as she crossed her arms overr her chest, "nothing," she said as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Heather looked after her. She did not want to have an enemy like her. Then again, she did not want her as a friend at all. _Like, what the hell is her problem? _she thought. She shook her head at the thought of Kimiko. She was going to get her later, right now, she had to take care of something important.

When she got out of the temple, a cool fresh air surrounded her. In her point of view, this place was like heaven which was soon going to be diminished. She smiled at the thought of that. She sat down on a stair and wondered at how she was going to do this. There had to be a way to do it without anybody finding out. So, it was one against four. Sometimes an out numberd person can achieve something if they were smart.

Heather was smart but she did not know how to start out a plan. She needed to ponder about this. She took out a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. She took a sip of it and blew it in the air. She watched the puff of smoke circling around the air and then disapparing.

"Welcome," she heard a gently voice behind her.

Heather quickly turned around and looked. Master Fung was standing right there behind her. The guy was like a magician. He could appear at random places without you knowing about where he was going to appear and when. Heather got up to her feet. She threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it with her foot. She didn't care that she was barefooted. All she cared was that she didn't want to be discovered for who she really was.

"Hello," Heather kindly waved at Master Fung. She tried to fight the urge of yelling anf swearing at him for interrupting her peaceful moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he approached her.

"Oh I was found by one of the kids that train here. See, I got lost and I found myself here," Heather explained.

"Who was it that bought you here?" he asked her.

"Um, one of the people that train here," Heather said again. _Is he deaf or something? _she asked herself. "I already told you that."

"My apologies then," Master Fung said as he did a small bow in front of her. "What is your name?"

"Heather," she said.

"And where do you come from Heather?" he asked her.

"Well a little farther away from here," Heather said as she shook her head to the left, indicating that she lived a far dstance from the temple. "How I wound up here, I don't know." She did a dramatic sigh and sat down on the steps again,"I don't know how to find my way back home."

"You are welcome to stay here until we locate you family," Master Fung told her.

"Well thanks," Heather said. Master Fung gave her a smile and walked away from her. When he was out of sight, Heather blew a raspberry. She did not need help from him or from anybody to locate her family. She didn't have any, so good luck on that.

Her eyes suddenly fell on the tall temple. Curiosity filling up her mind, she got up from the stair and approached the temple. When she approached it, she saw that there was a huge lock that locked the handles of the door. Heatehr frowned at the door. She tried pulling the door but it made too much noise and it would wake the Xiaolin Losers up. She had to find another technique to get herself in there.

She looked to her left and right to see if she was being followed. She checked her watch. It was only four thirty. She had plenty of time to go and come back. Then again, she had made a commitment to this operation and she was going to achieve it, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Heather walked out of the temple to get some reception. <em>Stupid temple<em> she thought as she looked at her phone that had no bars. She approached the tree that she had fallen out of and held the phone up in the air. When she finally got a bar, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" a male voice said on the line.

"Hey I'm in," Heather said.

"You are," he excitedly asked her, "hey Mel she's in." He said to his gilrfriend.

"She is?" the girl Mel said as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Good," she said as she took the phone out of her boyfriend's hand and began to talk to Heather. "You know what to do right?"

"Yeah but the door is locked with a lock," Heather explained. "I don't know how to unlock the damn thing."

"Come on Heather," Mel said, "you are smart girl. You know how to find your way out of things," she said. She was trying to encourage Heather into getting inside there.

"Well thanks Melody. I could try and steal the key out of the masters room or where ever he keeps it," Heather thought out loud.

"Well that's good," Melody said, "Jack and me will be waiting." She shut the phone and handed it back to Jack.

Heather shut her phone also and put it back in the pocket of her jeans. She jumped off of the tree and landed on her feet. She walked back inside the temple and looked at the sun that was coming out from behind the mountains. There wasn't going to be any sunlight sooner or later. Heather smiled when she thought of only darkness hugging the earth.

"Hey," she heard a soft voice behind her. Heather turned around. She saw Raimudo standing there behind her. "Why up so early?" he asked her as he sat next to her.

"Well woke up early," Heather explained as she put on her innocent mask on, "I couldn't sleep that well."

"I don't blame you," Raimundo told her, "after what you've gone through it would be impossible to sleep."

"You ain't kidding," Heather said as she looked at the bright sun that was now shining blindly on them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her packet of cigarettes.

"Please don't smoke," Raimundo told her as he looked at the packet of cigarettes and then at her.

"Why not?" Heather asked him.

"Heather," Raimundo began, "get ready for a long rambling that my father told me."

"Oh no," Heather groaned as she rolled her eyes and bought her knees up to her chest. She hated these types of lectures about cigarettes, alcohol, and drugs. So what? Nobody was going to punish her about it. She didn't have anybody in her life except Melody who was her cousin and she was ten times bad as Heather.

"Look," Raimundo said, "smoking is bad for the lungs. Do you cough a lot?"

"Sometimes," she said.

"That's the cause," Raimundo told her, "now the effects. Do you want to wake up one day with wrinkles on your face and yellow teeth?" he did not want to tell her that she had yellow teeth. That would be really mean.

Heather looked from him and then to the ground. "No," she said as she looked to the sky.

"Then why ruin your image?" Raimundo asked her. "You are a beautiful girl."

Heather looked at him in the eyes this time. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes," he nodded. He did think that she was pretty but if she didn't have yellow teeth she would probably be lovely.

"You know what?" Heather said as she got up from the steps, "where's the trash?" she asked as she held the packet of cigarettes that she clutched in her hand.

Raimundo smiled. He felt like he was a teacher to a student who instantly changed her mind about something that was bad for your health. "I'll throw them away," he said as he held out his hand to her.

Heather put the packet on his hand and he clutched the packet along with her hand. When he did that, his eyes almost bulged. "Sorry," he said as he let go of her hand.

"That's alright," Heather said, "its kind of nice to feel a boy's touch," she shrugged as she sat down on the steps again. Raimundo couldn't help but smile at that. That was a very nice compliment that she had said towards him.

Heather slolwy put her hand on his that was resting on the ground by his side. Raimundo noticed the touch and looked at her. "To tell you the truth," Heather said, "when you saved me, there was something that clicked," she threw her blond her over her shoulder, "I really like you."

Raimundo was taken aback when she said that. That was kind of fast. The two had met each other yesterday and she said to him that she likes him? "We really shouldn't do this," Raimundo told her. "I don't mean to be mean to you but we barely know each other."

"Oh I know you," Heather said, "you are from Brazil and you're the Dragon of the Wind and a Shoku Warrior." How she knew this information was that she had been spying on the monks while they were training together.

"How do you know?" Raimundo asked her. Was she psychic or something?"

"I just had this feeling," Heather said as she moved her hands around. "The same feeling that I have for you."

"What feeling is that?" Raimundo asked her.

Heather slowly bought her face near his and her lips made contact with his. She was trying to seduce him so he wouldn't think that anything fishy was going on with her. She was bound to make some kind of mistake sooner or later and her cover would be blown.

Raimundo quickly but softly pushed her away from him. He couldn't love a girl that he had just met. "I'm sorry I can't," Raimundo told her. He kind of liked the kiss, it was soft and kind and with a lot of meaning.

Heather's expession changed into disappointment. "Are you serious, Raimundo?" she asked as she put a lot of enthusiasm into saying his name. "I have never felt like this before with a guy."

"I have never felt like this before with a girl," Raimundo said as he let out a light laugh and his cheeks began to burn.

"Well it's your chance to experience it," Heather said as she began to bat her eyelashed at him and twirling her hair in one finger.

"But its too early," he said.

"The sooner the better," she said.

She might have a point

Raimundo said. _Could she? _he thought. He didn't know. He had his whole life ahead of him. He had met plenty of girls in his life but they had turned off to be too snobby and arrogant. Then there was Kimiko. He had a developed feeling for her but he felt that he was out of her league.

With Heather, he felt like they shared something together. "Hey do you like sports?" he asked her.

"Love them," Heather said.

_Okay that's something we have in common_ Raimundo thought. He put his hand on top of hers, unaware that he was falling for a witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if Heather is turning out to be a Mary-Sue so I can change it please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>When Heather and Raimundo kissed, Kimiko was unable to control her emotions. She had woken up at six to take a bath and get ready for a long training. She was going to find Raimundo, to tell him. Yes, she was going to tell him that she liked him. It had been a while ago when she developed a crush on him. It was pretty funny and kind of awkward being around a guy that she liked, who had no idea about it. Today she had planned to tell him but instead, she found him kissing Heather.<p>

Kimiko was experiencing a dangerous urge to burn off Heather's beautiful hair, and she was also having the urge to scream and cry. That's what was happening to her right now. She was crying. She hid behind the wall so she could be nowhere in sight for Raimundo and Heather.

"You have such beautiful hair," she heard Heather say. Kimiko scowled a little as she popped her head from behind the wall and looked. When she looked, she saw Heather touching his hair in a very sexual way. She scoffed silently in disgust as more tears escaped her face. She put her hands on her face and softly began to weep. She never expected this to happen. Then again, Raimundo had no idea that she liked him.

How did it happen so fast? How did Raimundo manage to fall in love with a girl that exposes most of her skin? He was not that type of boy to fall in lve with such girls. Kimiko turned again and looked at Heather to look for any sign on beauty. To her, she found nothing. All she had on was a bad outfit that exposed nintey percent of her skin and really bad teeth.

Kimiko walked away from the scene. Her arms folded on her chest. She tried to stop the crying but it was useless. She was the type of girl that kept all of her emotions bottled up inside. When something made her mad, she just exploded and whatever the emotion was, whether it was sadness or anger, she would do something. She flung the drapes open and fell down on the mat, the pillow covering her face.

She should have seen it coming. Then again, she was the only girl at the temple. She didn't expect for a random girl to fall out of the sky and take Raimundo away from her. She had waited so long to tell him of how she felt about him and then it was taken away from her. She had waited so long because she wanted to find the right time to tell him about it. When she was ready and when he was also ready.

"UHHH!" she yelled as she punched the pillow from frustration. The soft pillow was formed into a ball with a punch mark on it. Kimiko began to punch the pillow again and again. She imagined she was punching Heather until she bled. She was was punching, she failed to notice that there was a hole in the pillow and that feathers were bursting out and slowly falling on the ground. She continued doing that until the pillow had not feathers in it. Not only was the pillow destroyed but also her life. She felt the hot tears stining her eyes again. She was never going to find another guy like Raimundo ever again.

* * *

><p>"I did it," Heather said on her cell phone after she was alone. "Stupid boy bought my act."<p>

"You did do as you were told right?" Jack asked her.

"Of course I seduced the brainless idiot," Heather said, "he is a dumb as you are."

"Hey," Jack whined, "Melody your cousin is being mean to me again," he whined. Yeah, Jack was a whiner. When he didn't get his way or when someone was making fun of him, he tended to whine a lot like he was little boy.

Heather rolled her eyes and shook her head. She shut the phone and looked around to see if anybody was coming her way. She looked at the vault again but saw that the stupid lock was still there. "Goddamn it!" she yelled as she began to mutter a couple of curses under her breath. She had to find a way to get the key to get the shen gong wus.

"Is anything troubling you?" a voice asked behind her.

Having the crap scared out of her, Heather turned around and saw the master. Master Fung was standing there. His hands down to his sides as he patiently waited for Heather to respond to him. "Um," Heather began as she looked around to find an answer, "I was just wondering what you guys keep in there." She said as she pointed to the vault.

"In there we keep shen gong wus," Master Fung said, "they are these mystical objects that the good has to obtain from evil. If they were in the evil's posssesion they are more than likely to take over the world."

_Yawn_ Heather thought. "Can I see them?"

"I can only let my dragons in if another shen gong wu revealed itself," Master Fung explained. "If I were to unlock the vault they will get stolen by evil.

_EVIL STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU UGLY OLD DUDE! _she wanted to scream to him about it. She mentally rolled her eyes. How long was it going to take for a stupid shen gong wu to reveal itself? Possibly ages.

She let out a sigh once Master Fung walked away from her. Heather was an impatient girl. She wanted things to be done and over with. She walked away from the vault to go and sit by the water fountain. As she was walking by, she saw Kimiko marching down. "Hey Kimiko," Heather said as she gave Kimiko a friendly wave.

Kimiko just marched down and ignored her.

_Wow _Heather thought. She shook her head and sat down on the edge of the water fountain as she waited for a shen gong wu to reveal itself.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Used Google Translation here for the shen gong wu.**

* * *

><p>Kimiko wanted to lash out, grab Heather by her arm and push her to the wall. <em>Hey <em>Kimiko thought over and over as she heard Heather's voice in her head. Heather had no right to take Rai away from her. How was Kimiko going to get used to a girl that she hated with a passion. Was Heather going to stay at the temple forever? Kimiko hoped she would not. She would have to kill Heather to get her out of the temple. She couldn't do that, she wasn't a killer.

She sat down on the steps of the temple and rested her chin on her hand. She didn't want to think about Heather or Raimundo anymore. Thinking about _her _made her head hurt like crazy. She hated headaches. She began to think that headaches bought down her strength.

She heard some a groan. She turned her head to her left and saw Clay streatching. Clay let out a yawn. After he yawned, he squinted far off into the distance and saw Raimundo with a blond girl. "Who's that?" he asked no one in particular. He turned his head as his eyes caught the sight of Kimiko. "Mornin' Kimiko," he greeted her.

"Good morning," Kimiko answered as she tried not to sound so grumpy. She saw Clay giving her a friendly smile as he made his way over to Raimundo that had arrived a while ago and was sitting next to Heather, his arm around her shoulders.

Omi came out next. He had a huge a smile on his face. Kimiko couldn't help but smile at him. Omi, for the most part was a very cheerful monk. He wanted everyone to be in peace with one another and just be friends. She applauded him for being so nice and sincere with other people, even though it wasn't necessary at most times.

Kimiko was a nice girl but she didn't think she would be nice to Heather. She would be nice to Raimundo but it would be kind of hard for her. She would not forgive Raimundo that fell for Heather, but he didn't know that Kimiko liked him. Or did he?

* * *

><p>Raimundo was playing with Heather's long blond hair. Heather liked the touch of him. It was smooth and touching. She put her hand on his shoulder and put her face to the side of his neck. She began to kiss it. She heard Raimundo giving a little moan of apprectiation but then, Heather began to suck on the side of his neck.<p>

Raimundo qucikly pushed her off of him and looked at her. He saw that Heather had a look of confusion and hurt. "What was that?" he asked as he put his hand on the side of his neck.

"Oh," Heather said, "well its a way of me showing my appreciation for you."

Raimundo didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything but he didn't like that kind of appreciation of love. "Can you do it some other way?" he asked her, "rather than being like a vampire."

"Anything for you cutie," Heather said as she put her hand on his chest. She begann moving her hand from his chest around his neck.

Raimundo didn't know why but he felt some goosebumps forming in his skin. There was a slight cool breeze going around but he didn't think it was from that. He felt her hugging him. He put his hands around her back and began to hug her too. Why did he feel like he was doing something wrong?

"Hey there partner," Clay greeted Raimundo and Heather. Omi was walking along with him. Raimundo and Heather looked up at him. "Who's the pretty lil' lady ya got there?" he asked.

"Oh this is Heather," Raimundo said as he introduced her to them. "I found her hanging out of the temple and thought I could bring her in here until she heals."

"Nice to meet you," Omi said as he walked up and took Heather's hand in his which he began to shake.

"You're kind of short," Heather commented as she looked up and down at him. Omi stopped shaking her hand and sloely pulled it away.

"Ah yes," he said as if nothing happened, "I tend to be small but I reach a great heigh of tallness," he said as he walked away from them.

Heather turned her head and looked at Raimundo, "what?" she asked him.

"Oh don't mind Omi," Raimundo assured her, "he's just a funny guy."

Heather nodded as she smiled at him. She turned her head away from him, roller her eyes and slowly shook her head. _When is this stupid shen gong wu going to reveal itself? _she thought. She didn't want to stay here much longer. It was stupid and boring. She looked far off into the distance and saw Kimiko staring at them.

_What the hell is her problem? _Heather thought. Then something struck her. Did she know? Heather started to panic a little bit. She hoped Kimiko didn't figure out the real reason of why she was here. If she did, she would be in big trouble.

"Heads up gang!" Dojo yelled as he slithered close to the group. Kimiko saw Dojo slithering towards Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Heather. She got up and walked over to them. "We've got a-hey!" Dojo said as his eyes landed on Heather, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'll fill you on the news later Dojo," Raimundo said, "did a shen gong wu reveal itself?"

"Yes," Dojo said as he opened up the scroll.

_Finally _Heather thought.

"It's called the Rabudao," Dojo said as he opened up the scroll. In the center of the scroll, there was the shen gong wu's name and the animation that was going on. "Whoever uses this shen gong wu, the possessor has the ability to make the victim fall in love with him or her," he said as he read the information. "Really cute."

When she heard what the shen gong wu could do, Kimiko smiled to herself. Maybe she could make Raimundo fall in love with her and leave that dumb girl. "Let's go get it," she said.

"Might as well," Clay said.

Dojo transformed. The five of them hopped on top of him and Dojo took off, in the search of the new shen gong wu.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Flying through the sky on top of dragon, gave butterflies to Heather's stomach. She had a fear of heights and things that went really fast. It made her want to vomit. She was sitting in the front with Raimundo behind her. He had put his hands on her hips. Heather was a type of person that loved to be touched by anybody, including boys no matter who they were. She had sex one time with Jack behind her cousin's back and she loved it. She never told Melody about this because she would be fried to crisp in a millisecond. She hoped the Jack didn't spill the beans to Melody about it.<p>

She turned her head behind her and saw Kimiko sitting in the way back. Kimiko was not looking at her but she was looking down the panorama. She had a sad expression on her face and her arms were crossed on her chest. She looked like she had been secretly weeping with herself. Heather turned back around and a smile curled up in her lips. _I don't know her that well but she is jealous _Heather though. Perfect! Use Raimundo for her own advantage and make Kimiko be all jealous. Heather loved to torture people. She was deliciously evil. Sweet when she was a "good girl" but evil.

Dojo descended on a sandy beach. The five of the hopped off. "The shen gong wu might be in the sand somewhere," Dojo said as he began to crawl on the sand and sniff around as if he was a dog. Dojo actually had good sniffing senses, somtimes, when he was allergic to something his nose turned a red color and he tended to sneeze a lot.

"We'll split up," Kimiko said, "that way we can cover more ground."

"I like your thinking Kimiko," Omi said. Kimiko looked at her friend and smiled at him. She loved it when people thought that her ideas were good. She didn't think highly of herself but she felt like she was really considered to be a friend to them.

"That's a good idea Kim," Raimundo said as he nodded in her direction. Kimiko's sapphire blue eyes turned on him. She didn't want to give him a smile to show her thank you but she smiled to him anyway.

Heather looked at the smile that Kimiko gave him. Something inside her made her want to scream. "Oh, uh Rai," she said in a catty voice, "I have an itch on my back that I cannot reach. Can you scratch it for me?" she asked as she batted her fake eyelashed to him.

Clay and Omi were filled in on the information about Heather and how quickly they became girlfriend and boyfriend. To Clay, Heather looked like the type of a woman that Raimundo shouldn't be with. She needed to expose less skin. She was not Raimundo's type. Omi on the other hand thought that she was a nice girl and all. He didn't see anything evil beneath her skin so he thought that she was rather normal.

Kimiko scolwed as Raimundo scratched her back. Heather seemed to close her eyes in slow-mo and began to moan.

"Better?" Raimundo asked her.

"Much better," Heather smiled at him as she grabbed his and the two began to walk down the sand, looking for the wu.

Kimiko had to find that shen gong wu. She couldn't let Heather the Ho get it. She quickly began to dig through the sand, hoping to find it as quickly as possible. She felt the tiny particles of sand filling up in her nails. She hated when that happened. It made her feel like she had something disguisting in there. Like Heather. Kimiko tried to not think about her, but the act that she had put on made Kimiko want to punch her. There was something up with her. She wouldn't just randomly show up in the temple. Then why would Raimundo fall in love with her right away? That was the odd part.

She she continued to dig, something hit her hand. She looked down and saw something pink there. She wiped the sand off and pulled it out. When she pulled it out, she looked at her discovery. It had a pink cloudy-like base with two white doves facing each other, holding each side of the red heart in their beaks. The object began to shimmer. Kimiko was happy that she found the shen gong wu, now she had the opportunity to use it on Raimundo.

She knew that it was wrong to use a shen gong wu on your friend but this was an emergency. You could use shen gong wus on an emergency right? Of course you can. As she was about to pick up the shen gong wu, it was lifted off of the floor.

"Hey I found it," Heather said as she took the wu in her hands and walked away. Kimiko clenched her fists and started to shake uncontrollably. She took a handful of sand in her hand and threw it at Heather. Heather was tons of feet away but Kimiko would have been glad if it hit her in the face.

She looked at a little shell that was moving by itself in the sand. A little hermit crab having no love life to worry about but just escape from its enemies. A light bulb suddenly lit up in Kimiko's mind. She gently grabbed the hermit crab and put it on her hand. She smiled when she saw the sharp claws the crab was born with.

She got up and approached the rest of the group. She tried be as quiet was possible. Her eyes suddenly fell on Heather's backside. There was an opening to the back of her shorts. _Perfect _Kimiko smiled. No one was paying attention to her so she had the opportunity. She took the shell off of the crab and threw it on the sand. When taking a home away from a crab, it will likely get upset. Not wanting to get pinched by it, Kimiko quickly put it down Heather's shorts.

"Hey guys," she said as she appeared from behind Heather. She tried not to sound too excited.

"Hey Kim," Clay greeted her, "Heather here just found the shen gong wu."

"She did?" Kimiko asked with "curioity." _I don't give a damn!_ she wanted to scream. "Wow, nice job," she said as she looked at Heather and "thanked" her for her "accomplishment."

Heather smiled at her and turned her head back to the boys. "Should we...go back to the OW!" she screeched as she felt something surprisingly pinch her on the butt. It was a hard pinch. She rubbed her backside on the part where it was pinched. "OW!" she yelped as she jumped a foot in the air.

"Heather are you okay?" Raimundo asked as he approached her.

Heather quickly shook her head at him. "OW! OW! OW! OW!" she screamed as the pinching continued. She started to jumped around to get whatever was pinching her out of her pants.

Kimiko mashed her lips together and put her hand on her mouth. She tried hard not to burst out laughing but it was useless. Heather was acting like she had ants in her pants. Well it was kind of close.

"Raimundo, help me!" Heather yelled as he ran to her. She motioned for him to grab her shorts so she could shake her leg to get the crab out. Apparently, that didn't work. That crab had pinched himself on her butt and wouldn't let go. "This isn't wokring!" she yelled. She unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down. She felt around her backside and plucked the crab out.

"OW!" she yelled as the last pinch hurt her. "You stupid crab!" she yelled as she threw it a couple of feet away from them. She bent down and pulled up her shorts and buttoned them again. When she did that, she looked at one boy to another.

Their jaws were hanging wide open. They couldn't not believe that a girl would strip like that in front of them. Clay at first was shock. Omi was speechless. Raimundo was only blushing. He knew that it was an emergency to do something like that. Yet, he had never seen ayone before with a thong on.

_Ho _was all Kimiko could think in her mind. She crossed her arms on her chest and slwoly shook her head from side to side. There was going to be some huge drama coming from Heather when they fly back to the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>When the monks arrived at the temple, the four of them quickly went to show Master Fung their prize. Master Fung was pleased that his monks had found the shen gong wu. He was more pleased to find out from Omi, Clay, and Raimundo that Heather was the one that "found" the shen gong wu.<p>

Heather smiled while she was getting parised by her finding. She thought of herself as a genius and a pretty girls. She was a pretty snobby girl. Whenever there was something wrong with her appearance, she would freak out about it and quickly fix it.

"I am really pleased that we have found this shen gong wu," Master Fung said. He walked over to the vault while being followed by the Xiaolin monks and Heather. Master Fung took his key out of his sleeve and put it in the lock. The lock unlocked and the doors opened. The six of them walked in.

Heather was looking around the features of the vault. She saw some bells hanging by the walls and saw Master Fung swing his hand by them. The bells created a musical sound and the vault opened. She looked at the descending staricase as Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Master Fung walked down. Heather followed.

"Isn't it cool?" Raimundo asked her once she climbed downstairs, "its like a money bank only its with shen gong wus," he said as he laughed at his joke.

Heather let out a fake laugh which sounded pretty real to Raimundo. _Yeah weirdo was that supposed to be funny? NOT! _she rolled her eyes once Raimundo had turned around. Curiosity hitting her, she slowly pushed a blue drawer and it slowly opened. She peeked inside and saw a coin resting there. She pickedd it up and looked at it. It was a shen gong wu. She quickly put it in her pocket and closed the drawer.

She turned to look and saw the rest of the Xiaolin monks and their master descending deeper and deeper into the vault. She had the oppirtunity to get the shen gong wus. She quickly opened some drawers and picked up as many shen gong wus as she could. She opened one last drawer and picked up some claw-like shen gong wu. She connected it to her hand and swished it in the air.

Jack had filled her on some of the shen gong wus, so she had a pretty good idea what this one did. Heather threw the shen gong wus into the portal and threw the Golden Tiger Claws in the portal also. The portal slowly closed.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting down on a chair near his table. He was busy working on some of his destroyed robots. He suddenly heard a thudding sound on his table. The sound startled him and he leaped up in the air. He looked to his left and saw that the shen gong wus were there. He let out a small laugh. "Hey Melody, she did it," Jack called to his girlfriend.<p>

Melody, who was sitting in a couch reading a magazine got up and walked over to Jack. She looked at the shen gong wus that Heather had retrieved. "Good," she said as she picked up the Thorn of Thunderbolt, "good," she picked up the Denshi Bunny. "She's missing one more."

"What could that be?" Jack asked her.

"The Sun Chi Lantern," Melody answered.

"What do we need the Suun Chi Lantern for?" Jack asked her. Sometimes Melody was a bit vague on her plannings.

"We need them to get the elements from the shen gong wus," she told him.

"And what do we do with those elements once we get them from the shen gong wus?" Jack asked her.

"You'll see," Melody answered him as she whipped out her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Heather's phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened up her cell phone. "Hello?"<p>

"Heather good job on getting the Thorn of Thunderbolt and the Denshi Bunny," Melody congradulated her cousin. "But you are missing one more. The Sun Chi Lantern."

"Look I don't know where it is," Heather said, "there's like a billion drawers in this damn vault and it might take forever to find them."

"Did you check deeper into the vault?"

"The losers are in there," Heather told her.

"Create a diverson, make them come here."

"What do you mean?"

"Just do it. I'll create a diversion, I'll quickly hide the shen gong wus so when the losers come here, they won't find them. Do it," Melody said as she shut the phone.

Heather was starting to panic. She was hearing the Xiaolin monks coming upstairs. Heather quickly let out a small moan and collapsed on the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Heather felt some tender hands on her face. She felt her head being lifted up. "Heather," she heard her name. Her eyelashed fluttered open as she looked up to see Raimundo's face.<p>

"Rai," her voice came out hoarsley as she touched his face.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. She shook her head to herself. She almost let out a laugh but controlled herself. The reason why she wanted to laugh out loud was because of Heather's "good" acting skills. Kimiko didn't know what she was up to.

Raimundo helped Heather up in a sitting position. Heather looked weirdly around to room as if she had been drugged. "What happened?" she asked as she shook her head and put her hand on her head.

"You fainted," Raimundo said as he held her by the arms. "Do you know what happened before you fainted?"

"N-n-no," Heather stuttered.

"Hey ya'll," Clay said as he came upstairs with Omi, "the Denshi Bunny and the Thorn of Thunderbolt are gone."

"And so are some other ones," Omi added.

Raimundo looked from Omi to Clay then to Heather who was looking at the cowboy and the little monk. "Maybe it was Jack who stole our wu."

"No doubt about it," Kimiko sarcastically said with her arms crossed on her chest. However, none of the boys picked up on the sarcasm that was hidden in her voice, only Heather did. Heather turned her head and looked at Kimiko.

Heather thought that Kimiko migh have an idea on why she was here. She had to be extremely careful not to blow her cover.

"Then we have to go to Jack's house and get back the wu," Raimundo said as he smacked his fist in his hand. "Come on Heather," he said as he helped the "poor" girl to her feet.

"Oh sweetie," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on her face. Heather like to be touched by boys. By every single boy. She was getting quite bored with Raimundo so she needed to entertain herself with another one. Maybe she would giddy-up that cowboy over there and possibly bang that little monk.

"What's wrong?" Raimundo asked her.

"Rai I need to relax," Heather said, "OW!" she dramatically screamed, "I have a pain in the back of my head."

"Okay," Raimundo nodded, "Kimiko, Omi, me, and Clay will go to Jack. You just rest," he told her. "You can find your way around the temple right?"

Heather nodded and gave him a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. She didn't do it because she wanted to, she did it for a reason. A reason to make the dragon of fire jealous.

"Guys we need to go to Jack now," Kimiko said as she pointed out of the vault. To Heather, she showed no type of jealousy, which made Heather kind of upset. Heather thought of herself as being prettier than Kimiko and having the most wonderful curves ever. The only thing that Heather had was being a narcissistic bitch. She was not prettier than Kimiko and she did not have good curves as Kimiko did.

Raimundo gave Heather a kiss and ran out of the vault with Omi and Clay right behind him. Dojo transformed and they took off. Once they took off, Heather began to search for the Sun Chi Lantern.

* * *

><p>Jack was working on a broken rbobot. He jumped out of his head when the Xiaolin Warriors leaped right in front of him.<p>

"Jack Spicer," Omi began, "prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

Jack threw down his wrench on the floor. "Jeeze," he complained, "can't a guy have a day of peace without having any interruptions!" he yelled at Omi.

Omi braced himself for the yell.

"How can we let you have peace if you keep stealing our wu?" Kimiko asked him.

Jack turned his head and looked at her. "I do not have your shen gong wu," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you're not so good at lying either," Clay said as he cracked his knuckles.

Jack leaped out of the chair and hid behind it. He wanted to avoid getting his butt kicked. "You guys can ask my girlfriend. She always tells the truth."

"Your girlfriend is as bad as you, more bad than you might I add," Raimundo commented.

"You guys don't even know her," Jack said, "MELODY!" he screamed. Melody walked into the room. She was holding a pudding cup in her hand and the spoon in her mouth with the other. "These Xiaolin Losers came here and they are accusing me that I stole their stupid wu."

"Shame on them," Melody said as she dipped her spood in the pudding and put it in her mouth in a seductive way that made Jack drool.

"Melody," Omi said as he pointed at her.

"First of all Shorty," Melody began, "we do not have your wu, second, pointing is rude."

"Sorry," Omi said as he put his arm down to his side. He thought that he should have known better. "Then if you don't have our shen gong wu, then who does?"

"Why are you riddeling me on this crap?" Melody said, "my job is to only look pretty not be smart," she said as she batted her eyelashed at Jack. Jack laughed when she did that to him.

"No kidding," Raimundo muttered under his breath.

"Maybe you guys might be hallucinating," Melody said, "as always."

"This is no hallucination lady," Clay told her, "when our shen gong wu is gone, it usually leads down to Jack Spicer."

"Check around if you don't believe me losers," Melody said as she waved her hand around the room.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay took off as they looked around the room. Omi checked the top of the ceiling, while Kimiko checked the floors. Raimundo checked the closets, while Clay checked the cabinets in each and every room.

"They're right," Kimiko said to them, "they don't have any wu."

"Told ya," Melody said. She crossed her arms on her chest and approached them, "now go."

The Xiaolin Warriors turned around to leave out of the house. Once they were out of sight, Melody took the Golden Tiger claws that she had hid behind her back. She swiped the shen gong wu in the air, creating a portal. She jumped inside.

* * *

><p>Heather pushed the last drawer and there it was. She finally found the Sun Chi Lantern. When she took hold of the Sun Chi Lantern, Melody jumped right in front of her. Heather jumped when she saw Melody there. "I got it," she said as she handed the shen gong wu to Melody.<p>

"Great," Melody said as she took hold of the Sun Chi Lantern. "The losers are on their way. Are you gonna come with me?"

"No," Heather said, "I'll come later. I want to have some fun with the boys," she said as a smile creeped up on her face.

"Okay then," Melody said, not wanting to know. She jumped back into the portal and disappeared.

Heather walked out of the vault and sat down on the steps. She waited for the Xiaolin Warriors to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't won Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Heather checked her well polished nails as she waited for the Xiaolin monks to come. She didn't know why but she was getting bored. Actually, she did. She was getting bored staying alone with no one. Not even a boy. She was also getting bored with Raimundo. At least there were two other boys in the temple. She was going to use the Rabudao shen gong wu, have fun, and then leave.<p>

Dojo suddenly landed down to the temple and the Xiaolin monks hopped off of him. Heather got up from the stairs and waited for them in open arms as if she was the mother of the four of them.

"Hey guys," she smiled and waved at them, "did you find anything yet?"

"No," Raimundo said as he shook his head and kissed her on the cheek, "I guess Jack and Melody didn't have the shen gong wus."

"Neither did the other villains," Clay added.

"You guys went to all of the villains?" Heather asked. _Well, you still lose suckers!_

"Yes," Omi nodded to her, "and no one had them."

"I don't know what to say," Heather said, "but don't worry. You guys will find them sooner or later."

"I hope so," Raimundo said.

"Me too," she smiled. She took Raimundo's chin and moved his face closer to her lips. His lips touched hers. She gave him a hard kiss. She made sure to do it as dramatically as possible. She wanted to Kimiko as jealous as possible.

Kimiko turned her head in the other direction. She tried to resist the urge of throwing up and crying. She looked at Raimundo. _He really likes her_ she thought. She could see it from the way his hand moved up and down Heather's back. It was moving slowly and gentle. She also saw it that he was enjoying the kiss between the both of them.

Then she looked at Heather. _Did she? _she thought. To Kimiko, it was like Heather was forcing Raimundo to kiss her. She was infuriated by this. Nobody forced Raimundo to do anything that he thought was bad. He was free to do what he wanted. Kimiko had the urge to break-up their little love session.

Kimiko turned around to walk back to her dorm. As she took another step she tripped on a rock that was resting there. She fell flat on her face. The thud was heard by Omi, Clay, and Raimundo. Heather didn't give a damn.

Raimundo suddenly escaped from Heather's touch and flew to Kimiko before Omi and Clay had the chance. "Kimi are you alright?" he asked her as he helped her up to a sitting position. He looked at her knees and saw that they were scraped but the left one was bleeding.

"I'm fine," Kimiko said as she brushed off the dust from her Xiaolin robes. To her surprise, she saw Raimundo putting a Band-Aid on her injury. "Thanks," she said as she smiled at him. Raimundo smiled back at her.

"Hey," he said, "a Shoku warrior is always there for his friends."

"Oh Rai," Heather sang his name, "I'm the need for you."

Kimiko looked ahead and scowled when Raimundo ran up to her. Heather couldn't even let Kimiko have a friendship moment with Raimundo. She had the idea of using the Rabudao she gong wu. She had second thoughts about her plan. If she used it, yeah Raimundo would fall in love with her. Then came Heather. She would probably spoil it. Furthuremore, Kimiko wanted her love with a boy to be au naturale. She didn't need the help of a shen gong wu.

She shook her head as she disappeared from them.

After their daily traning, nighttime came quick. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo were too exhausted to stay awake. So they decided to hit the hay for the day.

Kimiko wasn't in the sleepy mood yet. She had too many thought going on her mind to keep her awake. The thought that had been bothering her was why Raimundo would fall in love so quickly with a random girl that he had just met? He had to know her first.

_Unless_ Kimiko thought _she had wanted him to fall in love with her! But why?_

Kimiko had known Raimundo for a couple of years now. It seemed off to her. Then came the disappearance of the shen gong wus. Kimiko didn't hear anybody breaking into the vault. The only person that wasn't with them way down into the vault was Heather.

She gasped when an idea struck her. Heather was the one who stole their shen gong wu. She only wanted to be nice so that she Xiaolin monks wouldn't see through her.

_Well she didn't do such a good job_ Kimiko thought. She got up from the stairs and went to go and find Raimundo.

As she was running to the dorms, Heather stepped in her path. She had one hand on her hip. "Why the sudden rush Kimiko?" she asked.

"Don't play with me," Kimiko said, "you're not the person who you say you are," she scowled at her.

Heather had a "hurt" look an her face. "Me?" she asked as she put her hand on her chest. Her sad expression turned mean now. "Well you're a bitch!"

Kimiko stared at her. She was hurt. She had never been called that word before.

"And FYI, I listened to you little thoughts through this," Heather said as she held up the Mind Reader Conch shen gong wu. "I knew that you hated me since I came here and how you loved that pathetic boy."

"Hey," Kimiko said as she pointed at the shen gong wu, "doesn't Jack Spicer have that?"

"None of your bees wax you ugly bitch," Heather spat.

Kimiko flipped in the air. She held out her foot in front of her, about to kick Heather. Heather pulled out the Mantis Flip Coin from her pocket and flipped in the air, away from Kimiko. She jumped in front of Kimiko and in a quick motion, she swung her leg in front of Kimiko.

The motion was so quick that Kimiko was hit on the stomach. She flew backwards and hit the wall. Heather watched as Kimiko slowly got up from the ground. She force of Kimiko's body had broken the bricks from the wall.

"Mantis Flip Coin," Heather said as she flipped in the air behind Kimiko. She picked up a brick and smashed it to the back of Kimiko's head.

Kimiko felt like she was hit with a car. Stars formed in her eyes as she slowly got dizzy. "Sweet dreams Kimiko," was all she heard from Heather when she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Heather threw a knocked out Kimiko over her shoulder. She tried to think where she was going to hide Kimiko's body while Jack and Melody accomplished their plan. She took off to Kimiko's room. She walked inside Kimiko's room and took out a piece of paper from Kimiko's diary and pen and began to write.<p>

_Dear Master,_

_I just got a phone call from Tokyo and I have to leave. My father is terribly sick and he needs someone to take care of him. I will be back after he is alright. _

_~Kimiko_

_P.S. If Heather needs a change of clothes she can borrow some of mine. We're friends now._

Heather folded up the note and wrote: _To: The Master. _She looked at Kimiko's room window. She stood on top of a chair and threw Kimiko's limp body out the window. Like a cat, Heather jumped out the window and landed on all four. She threw Kimiko's body over her shoulder once again and ran away from the temple.

* * *

><p>Jack and Melody were trying to accomplish their goal. Jack was resting on the other side of the wall while Melody stood on the opposite. Jack was holding the Denshi Bunny while Melody held onto the Sun Chi Lantern.<p>

"Now you call the Denshi Bunny's element while I call out mine," Melody instructed.

Jack nodded. "Denshi Bunny!" he yelled. The electric element from the shen gong wu shot out and spread around Jack's laird.

"Sun Chi Lantern!" Melody called out. The shen gong wu slowly began to suck in the electric element. Once the element was inside the lantern, Melody stared at it. The crackling from the electrisity amazed her. She out her hand on the lantern and the element swept through her flesh. When the electricty sunk into her skin, she felt like she was gaining a lot of power. She looked at a powerd up Jack-bot. She walked over to it and put her hand on it. When her hand made contact with the robot, it shook and then it was powerless. Melody was amazed at her own element.

"Hey!" Jack whined, "that was my favorite one."

"All of your Jack-bots are the same Jack," Melody reminded him, "got to the other side of the wall.

Jack walked over to the opposite side. He caught hold of the empty Sun Chi Lantern. Meldoy poitned the Thorn of Thunderbolt to the lantern and yelled out its element. Jack caled out the Sun Chi Lantern and it sucked in the thunder. He looked at the thunderbolts and then at Melody.

"What are you waiting for?" Meldoy asked him.

"Is it going to hurt?" Jack asked in a small voice. He did not want to get burned to crisp while the thunder bolts went inside him.

"No," Melody said, "I didn't get electricuted. You're going to be fine."

Jack looked at the shen gong wu without a douby. If his girlfriend said so then she was right. He fearfully but slowly put his hand on the Sun Chi Lantern. The bolts from the Thorn of Thunderbolt quickly sunk into his skin. There was no pain throughout the process. The Sun Chi Lantern was drained and Jack had never felt like this before. He sudddenly felt...powerful.

The door swung open and Heather walked inside. Melody and Jack turned their heads and looked at her. Heather looked like she had just had sex with too many boys. Heather dropped Kimiko on the floor and let out a puff of air.

"Heather," Melody slowly said as she looked at her cousin, "what are you doing with Kimiko here?"

"She figured out who I am," Heather explained, "so I bought her here."

Melody kicked the knocked out Kimiko to the side. "Great, " she congradulated her cousin, "with her out of the way, the Xiaolin Losers are—"

"USELESS!" Jack interrupted Meldoy as he shot his fists in the air. "We are gonna take over the world! It's gonna be evil domination baby!" he yelled as he ran around the room.

Heather turned and looked at Melody. "Is he high?" she asked. Melody shook her head 'no.' "Do you have a pack?"

Melody picked out a full pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. "Knock yourself out," she said as she threw them to Heather and she caught them. Melody suddenly grabbed Kimiko's wrists and dragged her to the wall. She tied her wrists to the wall and gagged her. After she finished her job, she stared at her. She took the Sun Chi Lantern and directed it at Kimiko.

"Sun Chi Lantern," Melody whispered as Kimiko's element was sucked inside the lantern. She walked over to Heather who had the cigarette in her mouth.

Heather looked at the Sun Chi Lantern as if it was going to attack her. She saw the small yellow orb dancing around in there.

"Put your hand on it," Melody said. Heather, without any fear, put her hand on the lantern. She felt the orb going inside her body. She felt hot tingles rushing through her veins. Heather let the element take over her. She felt different.

"Now go back to the temple," Melody told her. Heather gave her cousin a small nod. With the cigarette still clutched in her hand, she left Jack's house and walked back to the temple.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>After doing away with Kimiko, Heather returned herself back to the temple. It was nearly dawn and the boys were still asleep. <em>Why do boys sleep so much? <em>Heather asked herself as she sat down on the steps of the shen gong wu vault and tried to escape the real bored world and go to her own.

She didn't feel comfortable in her own world either. Why did everything have to be so boring around her? She couldn't find anything amusing to satisy herself with. She let out a puff of breath as she waited for the sun to come out. As she looked at the dark sk, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She jumped up and turned around, where she saw her "boyfriend" behind her. He had a smile on his face as he sat down next to her. "Hey," he greeted her as he sat down, "why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Heather smiled to him. She had made an accomplishment. She got rid of Kimiko so the team could be weak and she could enjoy herself with just three guys. Man, was she going to have some real fun.

Raimundo nodded to her. He looked straight into the distance and felt a cool breeze on his face. He got goosebumps from the breeze. "Hey aren't you cold?" he asked her.

"A little," Heather said as she hugged herself and moved her hands up and down her arms to warm herself.

"Here," he said as he took off his robe and put it around her shoulders. He was used to the wind, after all he was the Dragon of Wind.

"Thanks," Heather thanked him as she hugged herself into the robe. "Why did _you _wake up?"

"I just heard this weird noise outside at night," Raimundo explained, "it sounded like a body landing on the ground or something. That woke me up."

"Really?" Heather asked as if she was interested in his story. She hoped he didn't have any leads that could lead to her. She didn't want to feel the wrath of the Shoku Warrior. Then again, would he hurt her as much since he belived her to be his wonderful girlfriend?

"I went out to look," Raimundo continued, "and there was no one there."

_Phew _Heather thought.

"So I went back to my room and I tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't. I had a bad dream where someone took my friend Kimiko and I never saw her again."

_Oh come on! _Heather thought. Now his dreams were giving him hints.

"It was like someone took her away when me and her were playing somewhere. So we were at the beath right, and then this huge tentacle shoots out from the ocean and grabs her and they both disappear into the water. I went after her but she wasn't there."

"Well I think Kimiko," Heather said her name as if Kimiko's name was a contagious disease, "is okay."

"How do you know?" he asked her.

"Becasue her room was tidy and empty and she left a note on the table," Heather explained her little scheme that she had created.

Raimundo got up from his seat and ran over to Kimiko's room. When he approached her room, he pushed the curtains out of the way and entered her room. The room was empty and it was tidy as Heather said. He picked up the letter that was on the table and read through it.

As he read "Kimiko's" letter he felt empty. Surely Kimiko would have told him about her father's health. The two of them had been so close with one another that they told each other's secrets. Well, all secrets _but._

"Do you think this outfit goes well on me?" he heard Heather's voice. Raimundo turned around and looked at her. She was wearing Kimiko's berret on her blond hair, a plaid skirt, a white shirt under the green vest, and red boots.

"Uh...yeah," he said as he turned his attention back to the letter, "when did Kimiko leave?"

"She told me about her issue," Heather explained, "so she left today when you guys were still sleeping."

Raimundo didn't know why but he felt like Heather was bluffing. He was going to tell her that she wasn't telling him the truth about Kimiko but that would be mean. After all, she was his girlfriend as he believed. "Look Heather," he said as gently as possible, "I feel like you aren't being completely honest with me."

Heather looked at him as if he had slapped her across the face. "What are you talking about, I never lie!" she yelled to him.

"I didn't say that you were," Raimundo told her.

"I never lie!" Heather said through gritted teeth as she got hold of him by hhis shirt collar. "I told you what she told me. If I was making it up I would have stuttered my words!" she walked out of the room.

"Heather I'm—" he was going to apologize.

"NO!" Heather yelled at him and marched out of the temple. Raimundo felt crushed. He felt crushed about Kimiko leaving the temple and he felt crushed that he argued with Heather. He didn't know which one hurt him more. Kimiko or Heather?

* * *

><p>Once Heather was out of the temple, she congratulated herself on her plan. She fought with Raimundo and she was going to have the chance with Clay and Omi. Then she would make up with Raimundo have fun with him and then leave. <em>You are a genius <em>she thought of herself. _Jack and Melody should be very proud of you._

Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Heather said as she put her phone in her ear.

"Hey girl," Melody said to her, "when are you coming back?"

"Soon," Heather replied, "why?"

"This annoying bitch just woke up and she won't stop sqealing to get herself free. She's squealing like a _pig_," Melody explained the situation to her.

"And you want me to take care of her?" Heather asked her.

"Yeah!" Melody answered.

"Well you take care of it, or have Jack take care of it. He's a guy."

"Jack cannot even sweep me off my feet," Melody reminded her, "and I weigh one hundred twenty pounds," she looked at Jack who was laughing at a video game that he was playing. She scoffed, "whatever, I'll take care of her," she shut off her phone and put it back on the table.

She turned around and looked at Kimiko. Kimiko was trying to free herself but the more she tried, the more she tired herself. "Bitch, knock it off!" Melody said as she slapped her across the face.

Kimiko looked at Melody. She was caught off guard and some tears began to form in her eyes. If only her friends knew what had happened to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Heather put her cell phone back in her pocket. The sun was beginning to rise. Soon, Clay and Omi would be up and ready and they would wonder where Kimiko had gone off to. Heather stuck out her tongue in disgust when she thought of Kimiko's name. The girl waas much more nicer than her, prettier than her, and way better than her. Heather went back to Raimundo's reaction when he saw the letter that Heather had clearly written. Raimundo looked like he was about to cry about Kimiko's "departure." She wanted to slap him across the face to knock some snese into him. Sometimes he made her mad.<p>

"Heather?" a gentle southern voice said her name.

Heather turned around and saw that Clay had just woken up and was looking at her. "Hey Clay," Heather said as she gave him a small but yet friendly wave.

"Good morning to you too," Clay said as he tipped his hat at her. Heather tried not to blush. The Dragon of the Earth was such a gentleman. "So did you sleep well last night?"

"Marvelous," Heather replied. She had barely slept but it was worth it. At least Kimiko was out of her sight.

"Why are you wearing Kimiko's clothes?" Clay asked as he looked up and down at her. They did not look that well on her, if that's what he meant.

"Hello Clay," Omi cheerly came as he greeted his cowbody friend, "Heather."

"Omi," Heather nodded her head at him.

There was a moment of silence between them. Heather looked from boy to the other. She had second thoughts about them. The two of them were not as good-looking as Raimundo. Heather thought about it. _No _she thought as she shook her head at them. She didn't know why, but she was growing an affection for Raimundo. Then Kimiko came into the picture. Heather had to get rid of her.

"Heather," she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Raimundo running to her. He gently grabbed her arm so she wouldn't walk away. The worst thing that he had done was hurt a girl's feelings. Not just any girl but a girl that was as sweet as evil and his offical girlfriend.

Heather looked up at his eyes. Green met green. She felt his gentle squeeze on her arm. "What?" she asked as she turned her head in the opposite direction, daring not to look at him.

Raimundo looked at Clay and Omi. Oh how embarresing! He couldn't apologize to Heather in front og his guy friends. "Guys," he said to them, "can we have a private time for just a second?"

"Only a second?" Omi said, "that's going to be a quick conversation."

Clay on the other hand got the message and pulled Omi along with him. They were going to Master Fung who was waiting for them to train.

"I'll catch up with you later," Raimundo shouted back at them as he motioned for them to go. He walked in front of Heather who still refused to look at him. "Look," he began, "the reason why I said that was that I was feeling kind of weird about Kimiko?"

"You have feelings for her?" Heather said as she fianlly looked at him. _That bitch _she bitterly thought.

"As a friends yes," Raimundo added, "she would not leave like that without telling us about it." _Even me _he added as he thought about her. "What I said before, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just so surprised that she left."

"She told me that she will be back pretty soon or until her dad is better," Heather explained, "she even gave me her chi until she gts back."

"Yeah that's—what?" Raimundo asked as he looked at her. One thing he knew about Kimiko was that she would not have given her chi to anyone. Raimundo eyes Heather suspiciously. "Why?"

Mentally kicking herself, Heather knew that she had made a huge mistake. She corrected her mistake by jumping into Raimundo's arms and giving him a kiss smack on the mouth. Raimundo completely forgot about his question towards Heather.

* * *

><p>At Jack Spicer's lair, Jack was working on his Jack-bots. "Okay Melody, electrify me baby!"<p>

Instead of putting her hand on the robot and calling out her element, she put her hand on Jack's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the lips. When they kissed she send an electric shock to his lips, making them numb.

"Yo!" Jack shouted as he pulled away from her and put his hand on his mouth. He could not feel them at all.

"Better watch out honey boy," Melody said as she pointed at him, "don't play with electricity. It's dangerous," she whispered the last words.

Jack smiled when she said that.

Kimiko almost threw up through her gag. _Jack and Melody are a disguisting couple _she thought. All they talked about were topics of different ways at how they would satisfy each other in bed. Really inappropriate. At least they hadn't done anything to Kimiko...yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>When Heather and Jack left the room, Kimiko tried once more to free herself. She moved around but it was useless. The metal was too strong on her small wrists. She wished she had her element back so she could melt the metal from her wrists. All she did was just lie there. Exhausted from her struggles to free herself. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage, hoping to get free. She had to free herself as soon as possilble to warn her friends of the danger that Jack and Melody were planning together.<p>

She saw something gleaming a few inches awawy from her. It was a key. Maybe the key could get her free. She got up in squatting position and extended out her leg. Using the heel of her shoes, she tried to extend her foot as far as possible to bring the key over to her. After a couple of attempts, the heel of her shoe finally caught onto the hole of the key. She bought it forward to her and laid it in front of her.

Using her tongue she removed the gag from her mouth. She bend low and grabbed the key in her mouth. She bought her head up and tried to put the key in the lock. The key was moving up and down in her mouth and that frustrated her. After a couple of attempts, the key finally got inside the lock. Using her teeth and tongue, the twisted the key and it unlocked the lock.

One hand was free. She dropped the key and it landed on her hand. She quickly put the key in the other lock and freed her other hand. She massaged her cramped wrists. She felt like she had done another lesson with Master Fung that exhausted her. At least she managed to free herself.

The door on the other side of the room opened. Kimiko gasped. Jack and Melody gasped as they found a freed Kimiko. "Get her!" Melody yelled as she and Jack sprang up to her.

Kimiko leaped out of the way and jumped to a nearby open window.

"Thunder!" Jack yelled as he threw his new element at her. The thunder hit the window sill and it hit Kimiko's hands. Kimiko let go of the window sill and fell on the floor on her stomach. She got up as she dodged his other attacks.

"Electric!" Melody yelled as blue electricty crackled from her hands. She put her hands on the floor as the electricty travled on the floor about to electrocute Kimiko.

Kimiko jumped from a table and clung onto a curtain. Melody then put her hands on the curtain but Kimiko jumped from one to the other. Jack threw a thunderbolt at her and Kimiko missed it by mere inches. She swung from the curtain and landed out the window.

Melody ran up to the window and looked out. She was nowhere to be seen. "I have to tell Heather to get out of there," she said as she grabbed her cell phone and called her cousin.

* * *

><p>Heather slowly took off her vest as she stood in front of Raimundo. Raimundo's eyes popped out of their sockets. She wasn't wearing anything on top of her. Had she called him for this? She had told him that she had a surprise but he wasn't expecting <em>this<em>.

Suddenly Heather's cell phone rang and she looked at it. _Now? _she thought. She turned her head to Raimundo and gave him a smile. "Be right back," she said as she walked out of his room.

_Phew _Raimundo thought. He did not want to see that again.

"What?" Heather snapped at Melody.

"Stop snapping at me you snapping turtle," Melody snapped back, "that Xiaolin-bitch escaped."

"What?" Heather almost yelled.

"Get back here before you get your ass kicked," Melody said as she shut the phone. Heather looked at her phone. Kimiko escaped? How could that be?

"Heather are you okay?" Raimundo asked her as his head popped out of his room.

Heather turned around and looked at him. She walked up to his room and entered it. "Yes, everything is fine."

Raimundo could see that she was lying. Her eyes weren't looing at him when she spoke, they kept traveling around the room. "You don't look fine," he finally said as he looked closely at her face.

Heather's green eyes pierced his. "I am perfectly fine Raimundo," she said. She turned around to exit his room. Raimundo quickly grabbed her arm. He could sense that something was wrong with her. A girl would never walk out like she was in hurry for something. Unless...she was cheating? Right? Raimundo didn't know for this was the first time he had been in a relationship with someone.

"Let go of me!" she snapped as she turned around, her blond hair flying wildly behind her back. Her eyes were blazing with fire. Raimundo didn't know but he felt kind of scared right now. He had never seen a girl like this before and she had never acted like this to him before.

He slowly backed away from her. He wanted to shake her by the shoulders to make her tell him what was wrong but he was afraid of what she might do. What was he talking about? He was a Shoku warrior and warriors should never fear anything! "Then tell me what is wrong with you!" he yelled as he fiercley grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

Heather freed herself from his grip. Once she was free she gave Raimundo a crisp slap across the face. Raimundo was cuaght off guard his head snapped to the right. He slwoly put his hand on his falming cheek. Why did she do that? He didn't do anything wrong.

"I am not the girl who you think I am," Heather said as she gave him a punch on the stomach.

Raimundo held onto his stomach and crumpled to the ground. This girl had a hard punch. He held onto his throbbing stomach and looked up at Heather again. She was gazing at him with a looked of hatred in Raimundo's view.

"I am sory but I have to do this," she said as she gave him one last punch on the face. The punch was full of force and Raimundo fell back on his pillow and laid there.

Heather walked out of his room and looked at the other rooms. Omi and Clay were not there. She walked back to his room. Putting her hand on the curtains, she said, "fire." The curtains were engulfed in the yellow and red flames as they began to consume Raimundo's room.

Heather looked back as she escaped from the temple. Her, Jack, and Melody wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. The cowboy and Omi were stupid as ever, one of them didn;t have their element, and the strongest of them all will be dead. A smile curled up in Heather's lips as she accomplished her plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Kimiko ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was running as if she was being hunted down. She had to get to the Temple as soon as possilbe, or the world would be in danger. She knew that there was something fishy with Heather in the first place. A girl would not just get up early and search around the temple. She would not even kiss a guy the first time she met him. At the thought of Heather kissing Raimundo sickened her. Raimundo was a great guy. It pained her to think that Heather tricked him.<p>

What pained her more was that Raimundo had no idea about her secret crush on him. She had kept it locked in her heart for a long time. She was growing tired. She stopped as she bent down and tried to catch her breath. She had escaped Melody and Jack and now she had to go and deal with Heather. There was a silhouette in the depth of the forest. Kimiko bend low on the grass to keep herself camouflaged. She couldn;t see the person very well.

Using her hands and feet, like a cat, she slowly moved up to get a better view. She got under the moonlight and saw the person's face. It was Heather! Kimiko sprung up on her and tackled her to the ground.

Heather was caught off guard. She looked at Kimiko that pined her to the ground. She gave Kimiko a nasty smile and threw Kimiko off of her. Standing up she looked at Kimko that was knocked on the ground. Kimiko got up and charged at the hateful girl but she dodged. Kimiko slammed into a tree.

"Are you okay?" Heather mockingly asked in a baby-ish voice. Then she let out a laugh. Taking something out of her pocket, she threw it a Kimiko.

Kimiko was now tied up on the tree trunk. She tried to wriggle herself out but it was useless.

"Now to get rid of you once and for all," Heather maliciously siad as she held out her hand at the tree. Kimiko's eyes grew wide. "Fire!" Heather yelled as a fire ball shot out of her hand and landed on top of the tree. The leaves of the trees were engulfed in the fire. Heather stepped back and admired her attack. "Well I would love to stay and watch you suffer a painful death but I have got to get back to my cousin. Peace!" she said as she held up two fingers in the air and disappeared.

Kimiko glared at her. If only she had laser power she would have killed Heather right on the spot. She struggled with the rope that was tied around her. She looked up as she saw the fire starting to engulf the tree. Fire was her power but without her chi, she was more than likely to get herself burned.

Suddenly, she felt herself sitting on the ground of the forest. The fire from the tree was gone and she was free from the rope. Kimiko was confused. Who had saved her? She looked aruond to see who but didn't see anybody. The leaves on top of the trees ruffled against one another as a silhoutte jumped out of the trees and disappeared.

Kimiko wanted to go after her rescuer but she had to go back to the Temple.

* * *

><p>In the temple, Omi and Clay tried as much as they could to put out the fire that was engulfing the Temple. Omi's water power was too small to be handled. Clay tried as much as he could with his eath power but without the help from the fire and wind, there was not much they could do.<p>

"Oh no!" a voice yelled behind them. Omi and Clay whirled around as they looked at a startled Kimiko. She was running towards the temple.

"Kimiko where have you been?" they asked her in unison.

"Guys where's Raimundo?" she asked as she ignored their question. She didn;t let them answer. She ran into the firey temple to search for Raimundo. Kimiko was almost blinded by the harsh light from the fire. The temple was starting to fall apart. The fire roasted her skin as she passed through the rooms. Something dropped from the ceiling and she quickly dodged it. She rolled on the ground as she saw the temple chandelier break to pieces.

She looked at their rooms. She quickly threw open the drapes as she saw Raimundo unconsciously lying there. Kimiko was about to cry but she bottled up her emotions. She threw herself onto Raimundo and looked at his face. _He was cute when he had his eyes closed! Stop it Kimiko! Get yourself out! _She looked at the open window in Raimundo's room.

She threw Raimundo's body on top of her back and she tried to climb out of the window. She put her feet on a shelf and climbed up while holding onto Raimundo. Once she got on top of the windowsill she jumped off as fire came out of the window.

Both teenagers rolled on the ground. Raimundo rolled fartherst away from her and looked up at the nigh sky. He let out a cough. Kimiko quickly crawled over to him. She out a hand on his face covered in soot. "Raimundo you are fine now," she said as she tried to comfort him.

Raimundo looked up to her. "Kimiko," he wheezed, "I'm so sorry."

Kimiko didn't know why he was apologizing. Then a thought hit her. He must've loved her too. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was still shaking like a leaf. Without thinking, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her lips were covered in the black soot. "We have to stop them," Kimiko finally told him.

"I can help you," a voice said in front of them.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked. Kimiko gasped.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Kimiko had to blink a couple of times to see the person really well. "Keiko?" she said as she looked at her best friend from Tokyo. How did she even get here? How did she know where the Xiaolin Temple was?<p>

"At your ervice best friend," Keiko said as she wen up to Kimiko and gave her a hug. Keiko was a very pretty and happy girl though she was not as pretty as Kimiko. She did have natural beauty but only on the inside. She had long black, shiny hair and black almond eyes. Excluding the beauty in the eyes and hair, she was a very bad fashionita compared to Kimiko. Now, she was wearing pink sneakers, with polka-dotted tights, a jean skirt, a white buttoned tank top with a polka-dotted tie, and her hair were in pigtails with, you guessed it, polka-dotted ribbons tied on both ends. At least she didn't have polka-dotted hair.

"How did you even get here?" Kimiko asked her.

"By my dad's private jet silly," Keiko said as she gave Kimiko a friendly nudge, "and GPS, obviously and the reason that you texted me and said that you were in trouble in your," she leaned closer to Kimiko and whispered in her ear, "love life."

Kimiko blushed when Keiko mentioned that. Kimiko had texted Keiko everyday about the events that had happened when Heather was staying with them for the past few days. She had also told Keiko about her crush on Raimundo. Then something hit her. "Were you the one that saved me from the burning tree?"

"Burning tree?" Raimundo asked Kimiko with shock. Then he knew who had tried to do it. Heather tried to kill Kimiko. That solution upsetted him.

Keiko happily nodded at Kimiko. "How?" Kimiko asked her.

"I train too you know," Keiko said, "and I wanted to surprise ya! So...surprise!" Then she got a little more that serious, "tell me where this Heather chick is. I will rip her to shreds. As you know, I'm a lion! RRAWOR!" she hissed as she scratched the air with her hand.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other. Sometimes Keiko got excited for the littlest, and biggest things. Kimiko liked her for her positive attitude and a lot of enthusiam that she had. Keiko was devoted to her friends and family, she was nice to people that deserved her respect, and she was always there to defend her friends when they were in trouble.

"Kimiko!" a high-pitched voice was heard. Omi and Clay ran to the back of the temple where they found a dirty Raimundo and Kimiko and Keiko. "Who is this?" Omi asked around as he finally looked at Keiko.

"You're Omi!" Keiko excitedly said as she looked at him, "the little kid that has never heard of the internet before! Aww, you're even cuter than I imagined," she said as she gave Omi a strong hug. That made him blush.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Clay greeted her while tipping his hat at her direction.

"Clay," Keiko said with a lot of enthusiasm, "Keiko."

Raimundo shook his head. The world was about to be taken over by Jack Spicer, Melody, and Heather and now, the Xiaolin dragons were introducing one another? "Guys!" Raimundo yelled, "the world is in danger by a stupid evil genius, his crazy obsessed girlfriend, and a girl that broke my heart!" The caught everyone's attention. "We have to stop them! We need to protect the wu!"

"I'll do it!" Keiko offered.

"Okay," Raimundo said, "you protect the shen gong wu bault over there," he said as he pointed to the vault, "while we go to Spicer's house."

"But first," Clay said, "let's put out this fire. Wudai Seismick-kick Earth!" he called as he stomped on the ground. Omi was sent high into the air.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi yelled. He made a circle motion with his hands and made a big orb of water into the air.

"Star Hannabi!" Kimiko threw the star-like shen gong wu to the water orb. She carried that shen gong wu just incase.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo called his element and threw his arm back at him. An invisble blad of wind cut through the steamy orb, splitting it in half. The fire, wind, and water working together, exploded and created an amount of rain and it fell on top of the temple, putting out the fire.

"Now lets go!" Raimundo said as they found Dojo, hopped on top of him, and headed over to Jack's house.

* * *

><p>"I'll get the wu!" Jack offered as he raised his hand in the air as if he was in a classroom.<p>

"Okay," Melody agreed. "You do that while me and Heather find a location for our evil lair."

Jack nodded as he activated his heli-pack and collected an army of Jack-bots. They flew to the temple. He couldn't wait to throw a little thunder on the Xiaolin Warrior's butts. As he reached the temple, he found it quiet and empty. _Better. This will be a piece of cake _he thought. He happily strolled to the vault. He opened the door and entered.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius is gonna rule!" he happily said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," a voice laughed at his remark, behind him.

Jack turned around and came in contact with Keiko. He was about to laugh as he saw a child-like teenager standing in front of him. "Hey little girl," he mocked, "ever heard of a fashion sense?"

"Ever heard of a mirror?" Keiko shot back, "because you look completely like a clown."

"What?" Jack demanded. He grew enraged when she said that. He clenched his hands into fists. "Thunder," he whispered his element as two thunderbolts appeared in both hands. "Behind you!" he yelled.

"That is the most oldest trick in the book," Keiko said, "try again 'evil boy genius,'" she said as she air-quoted that sentence.

Jack began to stare behind her with wide-eyes. "Um..." he frightendly said as he had a scared expression on his face, "its so big! AHHH!"

"What?" Keiko yelled as she whipped around this time and looked. She saw nothing. She suddenly felt two sharp pains on her back. She slowly fell on the ground. She looked on the ground as the shadow of Jack Spicer towered over her.

"I am an evil boy genuis ," he whispered in her ear.

Keiko felt something grabbing both of her arms and legs. Her body was lifted up from the ground. It was one of Jack's stupid Jack-bots.

"Hold on to her and if she resists, you know what to do," he sneered at her as he descended down the steps and began to steal the shen gong wus.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>The Xiaolin Warriors jumped on to the walls of Jack Spicer's residence. They escaped his "hi-tech" security of Jack-bots that were guarding his home. They had escaped his Jack-bots a billion times in the past and they could do it again in the present and the future.<p>

From the walls, the warriors jumped inside a tree. Clay, Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko waited for the two Jack-bots to turn back around and look elsewhere. Kimiko shifted into a more comfortable position. Once she did that, she lost her footing. She let out a loud surprised gasp as she hung onto the tree branch.

The Jack-bots looked around for their intruder as they held their weapons at the ready. They saw some leaves falling down from the tree where the Xiaolin Warriors were staying.

"I got you," Raimundo whispered as he gently grabbed Kimiko's arm and helped her up the tree branch.

The Jack-bots heard the rustling noises and slowly advanced towards the trees.

"Shh," Omi commanded as he heard a faint whirring sound. He squinted as he saw two shadows coming up to the tree. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The nine shint dots lit up on his forehead as he called out his element. In a swift moevemt, Omi flew from the tree branch and dismantled the Jack-bots. The Jack-bots fell down on the ground as they swept through the red laser that was on the ground. The alarm went off.

* * *

><p>Jack looked at his watch once the alarm went off. He had connected his home secuirty on his watch so he would know whoever tried to break in. He put the last shen gong wu inside his bag and flew out of the vault. "You tricked me!" he yelled as he pointed at Keiko.<p>

"It sure took you long enough to figure it out genius," Keiko said as she gave him a look. She still being held captive by the Jack-bots.

"Hey I thought that the Xiaolin Losers were asleep!"

"Are you seriously an idiot?" Keiko asked him, which we all know the answer to that. "Half of the temple was on fire and you think that my best friend's friends were asleep?"

Jack let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't go back to his place wight now. He would get his butt kicked. He corssed his arms across his chest and tried to think of how he could escape. An idea hit him as he pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend. "Yo Mel, where are you?"

"Behind you," she answered.

"Wha—oh hey!" he asked as he turned around and saw his girlfriend with her cousin. "The alarm to my house went off, meanng that the Xiaolin Losers are there."

"Well we were looking for a location at making the new lair and we found our spot," Melody said as she looked around the vault. "This spot would do. Don't you think Heather?"

Heather nodded at her cousin.

"You're Heather?" Keiko suddenly snapped as she looked at the badly dressed girl. "You're the one that has been torturing Kimiko?" Anger boling inside her, she tried to slip past the Jack-bot's grip and punch Heather but the Jack-bot's grip only tightened around her wrists.

"And who is this?" Melody asked as she walked up to Keiko and eyed her.

"Guess she's the little bitch's friend," Heather sneered.

Keiko gave Heather a deathly glare. Nobody messed with her friends. "And what does that make you? Oh wait, a badly dressed slut!" Keiko shouted at her. Kimiko had texted her about Heather that she was a badly dressed slut and she remebered.

Heather had a look of hurt on her face. She had never been called that word before.

"Well we know what you are," Melody said as she looked at Keiko, "a mean little bitch! A little attitude adjustment might turn you around," she said as she glared at Keiko. She held out her hand at Keiko, "electricity!" Blue line crackled out of her hand and it hit the Jack-bot and Keiko. The Jack-bot was not at all affected but Keiko screamed as the electricity traveled around her body.

Melody pulled her hand away and looked at the sahking Keiko. "Killing her will do," she purred, "that's one less person we have to deal with." She held out her hand and kept torturing Keiko.

* * *

><p>Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko did all they could to get every single shen gong wu. They put them insie a bag and once they were through, they left to go back to the temple or what was left of it. Once they opened the doors to leave, a herd of Jack-bots surrounded them. "Wudai X-rion formation!" Omi yelled as the warriors got into position.<p>

However the formation back fired on them. "What happened?" a confused Clay asked.

"Man," Raimundo said as he got up from the ground, "without Kimiko's element we're hopeless."

Kimiko blushed when he said that. For a girl, they needed her more than anything right now. She took out the Star Hannabi shen gong wu and threw it at the Jack-bots. The fire star slashed through the Jack-bots and returned its way back to Kimiko's hand. Once they were free, they hopped on Dojo and headed back to the temple.

When the monks arrived to the temple, they found it quiet and empty. Keiko was not at her spot. They quickly headed to the shen gong wu vault to put the shen gong wus back.

When they entered, an ungreatful sight welcomed them.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo looked up as they saw Jack letting out a high-pitched scream. The scream startled both Melody and Heather. Melody whipped around as she came face to face with the Xiaolin Warriors. Her element stopped electrocuting Keiko. The Jack-bot lost its grip on Keiko and she violently fell down on the floor and rolled on her back.<p>

The Xiaolin Warriors ran up to the Heylin. Heather jumped in front and swung her arm over her head. A blanket of fire surrounded her, Jack, and Melody and it soon subsided. The three Heylin-doers disappeared. The warriros halted as they looked at the magic event that happened not a second ago.

Kimiko turned her head and ran over to her best friend. "Keiko," she whispered as she fell on her knees next to her friend. Keiko was bloodied and her clothes were torn. She had a stream of blood falling from the side of her head. Kimiko thought that shwas dead since she saw no sign of movement. She began to weep. She barely noticed a hand going around her arm. She looked up and saw Raimundo hugging her. She turned her body around and threw her arms around his neck as she weeped into his shoulder.

"This is all my fault," Raimundo muttered under his breath. He should not have been blinded by such a girl that later decieved him. He felt hurt and bad.

"No Raimundo," he heard Master Fung say behind him. Raimundo and Kimiko whipped around as they saw their master standing there, his hands behind his back. "It is easy to be decieved but yet, you have to learn from your mistakes."

Raimundo got up from the floor and looked at the master in the eye. "But I'm a Shoku Warrior," he said. "I'm supposed to be loyal to people who are in danger and also smart enough to know if a person is evil or not."

"You were loyal to this girl who decieved you. That's something a Shoku Warrior should always do to either good or evil," Master Fung added a little positivness to Raimundo, "however it is your duty to correct your mistakes."

Master Fung walked over to the body of Keiko. He gently picked up her petite body. He held it up and looked down at her bruised, bloodied face.

"Is she dead?" Kimiko suddenly spoke up through her tears.

Master Fung looked from Keiko to Kimiko. "Lets just say that she will be cared for," he mysteriously said as he walked out of the shen gong wu vault and leaving the Xiaolin warriors there.

Raimundo plopped down on the floor. He was so confused at what to do? It was a real honor to be chosen as a Shoku Warrior but it was also his job to not allow evil to enter their temple. He had let evil enter the temple, becasue of him, everything was getting worse and worse. "This is all my fault. I got an innocent girl killed," he said again.

"No its not," Kimiko's gentle voice rang through his ears. "We were all decieved by her."

"Yeah but not you," Raimundo pointed out. He looked at Kimiko's surprised face. "Come on Kimi," he said, "I can read your face right now. You were obviously too upset when Heather came to the temple that you had a weird feeling about her."

Kimiko thought that she had kept this feeling a secret to herself. She should have done a better job.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Raimundo asked her.

"Because," Kimiko spoke up, her voice a little irritated, "none of you would have believed me. You were so caught up with Heather that you barely had any time to notice me."

Omi could feel the tension going on between his two friends. "Please my friends," Omi said as he walked up in the middle of them, "it is not right to fight with one another at such a tough time."

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other. "He's right," Raimundo said, "friends?"

"We have and we will always be friends," Kimiko said as she gave Raimundo a hand-shake. He pulled her towards him and gave her a hug. Both of them felt the warmth going through one another. She liked it and he liked it. If only they could stay like that forever.

"Oh how touching," a voice sarcastically said behind them, "I might vomit!"

The warriors turned around as they came face to face with Heather. She was standing at the entrance of the temple with both hands on his hips. "Yep," she nodded as she looked at Kimiko and Raimundo, "definently vomit."

An army of Jack-bots quickly surrounded them. Melody and Jack appeared from the door-way. "Now," Melody said as she play with the Sands of Time shen gong wu in her hands, "lets make this quite simple. Abandon the temple and let us have it, along with your bag of shen gong wus, or disappear forever."

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay took a step forward. They were not going to disappear without a fight. Heather gave them a bitchy smirk. Melody looked on at them while Jack shooed away a fly that was flying around his head.

"I have an idea," Heather said as she grabbed the Sands of Time shen gong wu from Melody. "Sands of Time!" she threw the shen gong wu at them. Omi and Clay quickly lept from the area. Raimundo clung onto Kimiko as the Sands of Time shen gong wu smashed right in front of them.

The red sand from the broken hourglass flew in their direction and circled around them. The sand subsided and Kimiko and Raimundo disappeared.

Forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>When Kimiko and Raimundo had disappeared so quickly that in the blink of an eye, Omi and Clay missed them. Omi dodged an attack that was thrown by Heather. He jumped from the drapes as they were set on fire. "Wudai Neptune Water!" he shouted as he swished his hands in the air and sent a stream of water towards Heather.<p>

Heather flung her arms out in front of her and let the fire and water make contact. The coolness of the water and the hotness of the fire created a type of steam. Heather began to approach Omi with the element still shown. She was trying to put as much force with her element to knock Omi off of his feet.

Omi tried to push his element towards Heather but she was showing some strength with fire. He was growing exhausted and if he stopped his element, he would get burned. If he did nothing, he would still get burned.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay yelled as he stomped on the ground, creating a cliff on Omi's feet. Caught by surprise, the cliff grew and Omi was thrown off of his feet and behind the cliff where he landed right next to Clay.

"We have to work together Clay," Omi said as he looked up at the cowboy, "it's just us now." Him and Clay dodged the hotness as fire hit the rock that Clay made to protect them. The fire had no effect on the rock. The rock didn't crumble or melt.

"Thunder!" Jack yelled as he began to throw some thunderbolts towards the rock, trying to break it.

"Electricity!" Melody sang as blue color sparked out of her hands. She threw the sparks at the rock.

With thunder and electricity working together, the thunder began to create small cracks on the rock so the electricity would have the advantage to get inside the cracks. Once the electricity was inside the cracks, a blue color sparked out of the cracks and broke the rock to pieces.

"There we go," Heather said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Jack-bots!" Jack yelled as the robots flew towards Omi and Clay. The two remaining warriors tried to fight them off but there were too many for just the two of them. Not even Omi's tiger instincts had the ability to save him from the robots. As he fought off one, a Jack-bot grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him in the air. Another Jack-bot grabbed Clay's hat, distracting him, and two Jack-bots tackled him to the ground.

"Now that, that's over with," Melody said, "we should take them to prison." She nodded her head at the Jack-bots as they flew out of the shen gong wu vault holding Omi and Clay in their grip.

"Now to start off ruling the world, we need the shen gong wus," Heather said as she looked at Jack. She held out her hand and motioned for him to give her the bag of shen gong wus. "Give me the bag,, Jack."

"What bag? I thought you had the wu," Jack said as he pointed to Melody.

"No, we specifically told you to get the bag of shen gong wu," Heather said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I thought we agreed that you were going to take them," Jack said as he innocently shrugged at her.

"No!" Heather yelled as she was about to pounce on him. Jack held up his arms on his face for defense. "You idiot! That dragon of the wind idiot with his stupid girlfriend had the shen gong wus right on front of them when I threw the Sands of Time!" she yelled as she grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt. "They're gone with them!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked.

Heather stood there, grolwing at Jack in her grip as he gave her a stupid please-don't-hurt-me-because-I'm-fragile smile.

* * *

><p>Raimundo and Kimiko suddenly fell down on a wet, soft green grass. Going back in time was much more dangerous than they thought. Throughout their unplanned journey, they were met with dangerous creatures and people. With the Sands of Time being broken, they were stuck in the past history forever.<p>

The place where they landed on, seemed to be safe. There were people walking around as they happily greeted one another and traded items such as clothing, food, art. "This seems like a welcoming place," Raimundo said as he looked at their surroudings. He looked far off into the distance and saw an ancient temple. Maybe someone would help them there. He grabbed Kimiko's hand and the two of them ran to the ancient temple.

As they entered, the Temple was empty. The only thing that was heard was the water fountain and the wind blowing in their faces. "Hello?" Kimiko called out as she looked around the temple to see if anybody showed up. "Hello?"

In a swift movement, Raimundo and Kimiko were found on the ground as a spear was pointed in their faces. "Who are you?" a harsh voice called out as the person glared at them.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked up at their attacker. Raimundo tried to wriggle out of the trap but the person was weighing really hard on his chest. Kimiko tried the same, but this guys not only had strength, but also some weight.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked once more, threating to kill them with his spear.

"Sorry," Kimiko shyly spoke up, "but we were trying to find out way back to the Xiaolin Temple. We were wondering if someone around here can help us."

"The Xiaolin Temple?" the person said as he got off of them, "you two _are_ at the Xiaolin Temple." He whirled his spear around his hand and buckled it back into his black belt.

Raimundo squinted as he looked at the guy. He was not just a guy, he was the greatest Xiaolin Master in history. Raimundo swore that he had seen his ghost before when he had trapped Wuya inside her puzzle box once more. Although he wasn't so sure if he was actually him. "Who are you?" Raimundo finally asked him.

"I am Grandmaster Dashi."


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Kimiko and Raimundo stared with amazement at the greatest Grandmaster in history. They were lucky to be so close to him. The two Xiaolin Dragons got up from the ground and bowed down to Dashi.<p>

Dashi looked at them in surprise. Since they had bowed down to him that meant that they were paying their respects to him. He looked at they two beaten up warriors. "Who are you two?" he finally asked.

"I am Raimundo Pedrosa, a Shoku Warrior and Dragon of the Wind," Raimundo introduced himself to the Master.

"A Shoku Warrior eh?" he asked as he looked at the Brazillian boy. "Prove it!"

Raimundo nodded as he jumped into the air. "Wudai Star Wind!" he yelled as wind flew out of his palms and circled around him. Raimundo moved his hands into a waving motion and threw his hands up in the air as a strong gust of wind shot out. He whirled his hands in the air and created a tornadoe. He stopped whirling his arms and the tornadoe subsided. He gracefully landed back on the ground.

"Impressive Dragon of the Wind," Dashi said as he was satisfied. "How about you?" he asked as he turned his head and looked at Kimiko.

"I am Kimiko Tohomiko, a Wudai Warrior, and the Dragon of Fire," Kimiko introduced herself. She knew that Dashi was going to ask to perform her element. "My element has been taken away from me," she explained.

"Well no matter," Dashi said, "you can gain your element back when you know where to look."

Kimiko definently knew where her element was. It was trapped in the Sun Chi Lanter at in the present. She needed to get there as soon as possible and defeat the Heylin that were probably taking over the temple now. She also wondered how Keiko was doing.

"So you said that you needed my help," Dashi said as he put his hands behind his back and turned his back on them, "how can I assist you Xiaolin Warriors?"

"Well," Raimundo said, "we are actually from the future."

Dashi turned around and eyed the two of them. "The future?"

Kimiko nodded. "The Sands of Time broke in front of us and transported us back here," she explained. "The Heylin side is taking over our temple."

"Is Wuya out of her puzzle box and at it again?" Dashi asked as he remembered the Heylin witch that he had stopped along with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young.

"She is out but that's not the problem," Raimundo shook his head, "Heather, Melody, and Jack are taking over the temple."

Dashi looked at him. He had no idea who Jack, Heather, and Melody were. However, he could see that the two Xiaolin Warriors were in distress and needed to get back to the future. He also believed that these three people that were intorduced to him were definently evil. He then looked at the bag that was in front of them. "What's inside that bag?" he asked as he pointed to the brown bag.

Both Raimundo and Kimiko looked at their feet and to the bag. Kimiko took hold of the bag and looked inside where she found the shen gong wus. "Shen gong wus," she said as she looked up at Dashi.

"You guys found them that quick?" Dashi asked in disbelief. He had hidden all of the shen gong wus into places that were hard to be found. The only thing that could help would be a dragon or someone that could sense shen gong wus.

"No they are shen gong wus from the future," Raimundo told him as he held up one of them. It was the Third Arm Sash.

Dashi looked at the shen gong wu. "Then if you find the ones here, you will have two of them. Having more shen gong wus could fight off evil even if two of them are the same," Dashi explained, "however, if they fall in the wrong hands, evil would be too impossible to be stopped."

"So what you're saying is that the more shen gong wus we have, the powerful we will be?" Kimiko asked.

"Exactly so my dear," Dashi said as he turned his head and looked at her. "Although, if you want to stay here and find the shen gong wus and return home after, that would be a very wise thing to do. If you are in a hurry to get home, then find the Sands of Time and get there. The choice is up to you. You know where to find me." He turned around and left the ancient temple leaving both Raimundo and Kimiko wondering at what they should do. Go on their journey to find all of the shen gong wus or return home?

"What should we do Rai?" Kimiko suddenly asked him after a moment or two had passed.

"What do you think Kimi?" Raimundo asked her.

"I think we should find the shen gong wus but also return home as quickly as possible," Kimiko spilled out her thought at him.

Raimundo looked at the ground and slowly nodded. If they found the shen gong wus, great! But what if they arrived back home too late? What if evil had wiped out all the good people? No Jack was too stupid to do something like that. No they were not going to give up without a fight!

"We need to find those shen gong wus!" Raimundo said. He looked like he was ready to kick evil's butt.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Grandmaster Dashi was lying down on the grass, a hat covering his eyes from the bright sunlight. He was almost falling asleep when Kimiko and Raimundo ran over to him. "Grandmaster Dashi," Raimundo began as he bowed down to the master, "we want to find the shen gong wus."<p>

Dashi used his index finger to lift up his hat and look at the two dragons. "You want to find all of the shen gong wus?"

"Yes Master," Kimiko said, "two of them are useless while the other one was lost inside a volcano," she added as she remembered the time that Jack Spicer dropped the Hoduku Mouse shen gong wu in a volcano and it burned to crisp.

Dashi looked from one dragon to the other. To him, they looked like the type of people that would leave and never be seen again. They looked like a bunch a foolish teenagers to him. Then again, they did look pretty beaten up and he could tell that they had a rough time at where they came from. "Fine," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long slip of paper, "these are all of the shen gong wus that I hid in various places."

Raimundo and Kimiko looked down at the grass as the scroll of paper rolled away from them to a nearby tree.

"Although I should warn you that the places that I hid them are much different than the places you found in the future. These are dangerous times now."

"Are you kidding?" Raimundo said, "look at what's happening at our temple."

"I have also hid the shen gong wus in the past and future, also the present," Dashi explained. "This means that you have to find the Sands of Time to be able to get to the other shen gong wus."

Raimundo and Kimiko stared at the master. This was harder than they thought. Not only were they on the hunt for shen gong wus again, but they were going to face unimaginable dangers and try not to get killed. Raimundo was feeling an adrenaline rush. He was always up for whatever adventure crossed his path. Kimiko on the other hand was feeling quite exhausted but she was ready to find that shen gong wus and head home as soon as possible. She didn't even want to think about what was going on over there.

"Any questions?" Dashi suddenly asked them.

Raimundo raised his hand in the air and opened his mouth as if he was in a classroom. "Where do we start?" he asked.

"My only suggestion is for you to find the sands of Time so you would be able to find the others," Dashi said, "I'll give you a clue. You're standing on it," and with that, he turned his back on the dragons and walked away to enjoy his rest.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at the place where they were standing. They were standing on grey pavement and nothing else, unless the sands of time was hidden underground. Kimiko stepped away from the place where she was standing and looked at it as if something interesting was going to happen.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" a familiar voice was heard as Kimiko and Raimundo whipped around and saw a small young green dragon slithering over to Dashi.

"What is it now Dojo?" Dashi snapped as he got up from his resting position and walked over to the frantic dragon that was pointing to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Dojo?" Kimiko repeated as a smile spread on her lips. Good thing that he was still around. Maybe he would be able to help them. Now she just couldn't help thinking how aborable he looked right now.

"There are thieves at the temple!" Dojo yelled as he wrapped himself around Dashi.

"They are not thieves you silly dragon," Dashi said as he shook his head at the dragon, "they are the Wudai Warriors from the future."

Dojo eyed them closely, he unwrapped himself from Dashi and slithered over to Kimiko and Raimundo. He looked at the both of them. "Am I in the future?"

Kimiko nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Only a bit older," Raimundo muttered as he was elbowed by Kimiko.

Dojo turned around and looked at Dashi. "If they're from the future, what are they doing here?"

"They seeked my assistance," Dashi explained, "they need to find our shen gong wus to stop evil in the future."

"This future or their future?" Dojo asked as he pointed to the temple grounds and then to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Our future," Raimundo said, "we were accidently transported in the past where evil is happening in the future right now. We need to go to the future to stop it but we need to get the shen gong wus from the past to help us stop evil in the future."

"Whoa!" Kimiko said as she put her hands on her head.

"Hold it!" Dojo yelled at the same time as he shook his hand in the air, "can we just skip to the part of why I think I'm wanted here because this whole past, present, and future thing is confusing!"

Dashi let out a puff of breath. Dojo should know by now why he was wanted. "You are going to help these two dragons find the shen gong wus so they could get back in the future," the master explained. "That's all I am saying. Right now, I need to get back to my rest," he walked away from the once again, lied down on the ground with his back against the wall and went off into a deep sleep.

Dojo turned his attention at Raimundo and Kimiko. "So, I know that we are looking for shen gong wus but which ones do you need?"

"All of them," Kimiko answered as she held up the scroll in front of Dojo.

Dojo's eyes alomst popped out of the sockets. "All of them? Are you two nuts? It would take us another fifteen hundred years to find them all!" he took the list in his claws and began to scan through the shen gong wus.

"You can sense them right?" Raimundo asked.

Dojo looked up from the list. "In a way," he said. "I remember where Dashi hid some of them, one of them being hidden at this temple."

"We know that but do you know where?" Raimundo asked.

Dojo pointed to the west of the temple. "There. In that little pyramid over there."

Kimiko ran over to the spot where Dojo was pointing. There was a small pyramid there. She touched the tip of the pyramid and it opened. When it opened, an hourglass that had red sand running in one direction rose up. Kimiko took the shen gong wu in her hands and returned back to them. "The first shen gong wu, done," she said as she showed it to them.

"Put it here," Raimundo said as he opened the bag that they had with them. Kimiko gently put the Sands of Time there.

"Well we can cross that off of our list," Dojo said as he took out a pencil out of nowhere and crossed of 'Sands of Time.' "I suggest to go looking for the Mantis Flip Coin." He transformed into his big sized self. He was not as tall as the future Dojo but he was still able to fly and have people ride on top of him. Kimiko and Raimundo hopped on and Dojo took off.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. A bit of a Harry Potter reference here about the time-turner where they could not be seen.**

* * *

><p>Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting on top of Dojo as he sniffed through the air. This was going to take forever to find all of the shen gong wus. At least Dojo knew where they all were, since he had been with Dashi when he had hidden all of them. "So where was the Mantis Flip Coin again?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the list of shen gong wus.<p>

"Well," Dojo spoke up, "the last time I remember, Dashi had hidden it in San Francisco."

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other. Then they rememered. The Mantis Flip Coin was hidden at San Francisco also, the one in the future. That was the time when Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay met each other for the first time and they also met Omi. Those were the good days. What had happened to those days now? Everything was dark, evil, and mean. There was too much evil in the future that the four of them could not defeat.

Dojo picked up his speed as the wind whipped their hair back. Dojo flew down to the ground and landed onto the pavement of San Francisco. He put his nose on the pavement and began to sniff around to pick up the scent of the shen gong wu. He used his hands to crawl around the ground as Kimiko and Raimundo followed. Dojo led them over to the sea of San Francisco. Not knowing where he was going, he bumped his head on a rock. He shook his head to wear off the pain and looked. There was no bridge yet. "Maybe I was wrong," Dojo said as he looked up. There was no bridge there. "I swear I saw Dashi hiding the Mantis Flip Coin somewhere at the San Francisco bridge. The bridge was right there!" he yelled as he pointed to the spot.

"Maybe he hid it in the future," Kimiko suggested as she reached into the bag of shen gong wus and pulled out the Sands of Time. "If we transport ourselves into the future maybe we can find the Mantis Flip Coin there."

"Let's try it," Raimundo said as he got hold of the shen gong wu along with Dojo.

"Sands of Time," the three of them shouted as the sand from the shen gong wu surrounded them and they took them into the future.

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo landed into the future of San Franciso. They landed onto the grassy ground where the water was running through. Kimiko and Raimundo got up from the ground and looked around. Was it conicidence that they landed at Chinatown, San Francisco where they were the last time or was it that the Sands of Time shen gong wu knew what they were doing?

"There, there!" Dojo yelled as he pointed to the shen gong wu. It was resting on top of a roof from one of the stores.

Raimundo and Kimiko squinted to the distance. Something caught their eyes. They weren't looking at the shen gong wu. They were looking at themselves. Omi and Clay were along with them also. Kimiko had blond short hair, and she was wearing a totally different outfit which consisted of a red and white pleated skirt with a blue shirt, a backpack, and arm length gloves.

"Hmm," Kimiko said as she looked at herself, "I really like that style on myself."

"We should go and warn ourselves about what is going to happen," Raimundo said as he dashed over to the Xiaolin Warriors.

"NO!" Dojo yelled as he lashed himself out at Raimundo and grabbed himm around the ankles.

Raimundo wobbled back and forth and crashed onto the ground. "Why?" he groaned as he got up when Dojo released him.

"You are looking at yourself right now," Dojo stated.

"Yeah we can see that," Kimiko reminded him.

"If you go and warn yourselves that evil is going to come, the whole future would be changed," Dojo told them, "not to mention that when you come in contact with yourselves, they will kill you."

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other and then at Dojo with confused looks. Dojo smacked his forehead with his hand. "How am I going to explain this whole time travel thing? Okay look, you two are the future versions of yourselves while they are the past versions of yourselves. If you two come in contact with your past selves and warn them about evil, it would change the whole future."

"And that would be bad?" Raimundo asked.

"Terrible!" Dojo dramatically stated as he threw his arms up in the air, "the past you will look at you and will not become a Shoku Warrior because the rest of your friends would know what is going on in your temple. That's why you cannot be seen?"

"What do they have to do with killing us?" Kimiko asked them.

"Let me put it this way Kimiko," Dojo began, "you are the future one while that's the past one. You go and introduce yourself to her and tell her why you're here, she's going to get freaked out about it, go crazy, and then kill you."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Raimundo jumped in before Kimiko could protest about herself.

"You cannot be seen," Dojo answered, "you cannot be seen by your past selves and your past enemies also."

"We cannot be seen by Jack then," Raimundo said, "how are we supposed to get the shen gong wus then?"

"Why don't you use the ones that you have right now," Dojo said as he pointed to the bag that Raimundo had slung over his shoulder, "they are always there for the people that need them the most."

Raimundo dug into the bag and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws that Heather had stolen from them. This little shen gong wu always came in handy for them in a time of need and this was the time. He looked over as he saw themselves fighting Jack's stupid Jack-bots. He attached the Golden Tiger Claws in his hand and extended out his arm. "Wudai Star wind!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as wind surrounded them.

His element was in the shape of a claw from the Golden Tiger Claws. It sweeped with great speed towards Jack Spicer who was looking at the claw with fright. The claw ran through Jack and he landed on the ground with great force. The Mantis Flip Coin flipped out of his pocket and flew through the air. It landed on the ground. Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay made a dash for the shen gong wu.

Kimiko grabbed the Shroud of Shadows and hid herself inside. Before any of the past Xiaolin dragons could get to it, Kimiko lashed out and grabbed it.

"Where did it go?" she heard Clay asked as he looked around for the shen gong wu that had mysteriously disappeared in front of them.

Kimiko walked back to Raimundo and Dojo who were hiding behind a tree from themselves. "I got it," she said as she held up the shen gong wu and threw it inside the bag.

Dojo looked craned his neck from the tree and looked at the confused Xiaolin dragons. "Is that how I look like in the future?" he asked as he pointed to his future self. "All grown and _old_?"

"Well, you are fifteen hundred years old," Raimundo told him.

"No! I'm a newborn right now!" Dojo snapped at him. He transformed to his big sized self and Kimiko and Raimundo hopped on top of him. Dojo flew straight at the Xiaolin Dragons who dodged out of the way and flew straight to the skies where they disappeared into the distance.

The future Dojo looked at the sky. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He swore that he had seen himself when he was a young dragon.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Back to the present day Temple, Omi and Clay were already locked up in the dungeon. Clay tried all of his techniques to bust himself out of the prison cell but it was useless. Omi tried to turn the prison bars into ice so they could easily be broken, but his element backfired on him and almost turned him into ice instead. Giving it another chance, he lifted his hand in front of him and yelled out, "WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!" The element flew out of his hand and to the bars. However it ricocheted from the bars and straight at him. Luckily, Omi dodged it just in time.<p>

"Its no use partner," Clay said as he miserably shook his head, "guess we're stuck here forever."

"We cannot give up Clay," Omi said, "one is better than two!"

Clay raised an eyebrow at Omi's remark. "It's 'two is better than one' partner," he corrected him as he held up two fingers in the air.

"That too my dear friend," Omi said, "we can defeat Spicer and his lover and Heather all together." He walked up to the bars and circled his hands around them until he got a firm grip on it, "all we have to do is just escape from this prison."

"And how are we going to do that?" Clay asked.

Omi put down his head, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>From inside the temple, Keiko, battered and wounded, moved around her comfortable bed that was provided. She did a small stretch and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around in bewilderment. She had no idea to what had happened to her and to why she was lying down on a bed. As she got up, she felt a sting at the side of her arm. She looked at it and saw that it was neatly bandaged and taken care of. She suddenly gasped as a loud noise was heard at the courtyard of the temple. She stood up to her feet and peeked at the window. She was shocked to see Jack, Heather, and Melody causing mayhem all over the temple.<p>

The protective wall of the temple toppled down from the use of thunder along with electricity while the temple's trees and grass were being burned by the fire that Heather was throwing around. These elements were not considered to be bad. No element was bad unless its owner abused it. The thing that shocked her the most was that she didn't see Omi, Clay, Raimundo, or Kimiko anywhere. Wherever they were, she had to do something. She painfully got out of bed and walked out of her room.

As she got out of the room and into the danger zone, she tried her best to not be seen. Whenever Jack, Melody, or Heather had turned their backs on her, she took quick and quiet steps to get out of sight. She was hiding behind a vase and she skipped over and hid behind a rock. She felt some sort of heat engulfing her. She looked up and saw a burning branch falling down. Too shocked to move, the branch, thankfully fell a couple of feet away from her, throwing its red-orange flames onto the pavement. She peeked out from behind the tree to see if they were watching. The took a big step over to a rock and hid behind the rock.

Moving at this pace was going to take a while for her to find Omi and Clay. Wherever they were, she hoped for them to be safe and sound. Wherever Kimiko and Raimundo were, she hoped the same for them also. She looked down at the rock and saw that there was a chasm under it. Curious and using all of her left over strength, she tried to push the rock away from the chasm. It took her a few attempts and a couple of tiny grunts. With one more last push, the rock moved away from the chasm. She looked down and saw that it led to an endless darkness. Maybe Omi and Clay were down there. If they were there or not, she had to go and save them. She took one leap and jumped inside the chasm.

She was falling and falling. Then her body finally hit the end of the chasm. Her body hurt. She slowly looked up from the ground and saw an endless line of prison cells. They were all empty. She walked down the path and looked to each prison cell to see if anyone, that she recognized was trapped in there.

"Keiko?" she heard a thick-Southern accented voice. With a gasp, she turned around and saw Clay and Omi, in their prison cells.

"Keiko what are you doing here?" Omi asked her, "you know that you are broken."

"That's damaged," Clay corrected the little monk once more.

Keiko wanted to giggle at Clay correcting Omi's grammar. However, now was not the time. "Guys do you know where Kimiko is?"

"She's gone," Clay told her, "along with Raimundo. When Heather threw the Sands of Time at them, the shen gong wu was activated and it took Kimiko and Raimundo with it."

"So what does that mean?" she asked, not fully comprehending the predicament.

"They are trapped in the past forever," Omi clarified it for her.

Keiko put a hand on her head and tried to relax herself. Her best friend forever, trapped in the past forever? How was she going to manage without Kimiko? She had thought of her as a big sister and all. She suddenly turned around and faced the remaining Xiaolin warriors. "You two are official Xiaolin Wudai Warriors right?" she asked, looking at one monk to the other as they nodded their heads at her. "Good. I may not be strong, smart, and skilled as you two, but if we work together we can stop the evil guys and possibly bring Kimiko and Raimundo back."

"How?" Omi and Clay asked in unison.

"Our elements do not work against these prison cells and we are shen gong wu-less," Clay told her.

"How are we shen gong wu-less?" Keiko asked him. She remembered seeing either Kimiko or Raimundo with a bag that was filled with shen gong wus.

"It went along with Raimundo and Kimiko when the Sands of Time trapped them," Clay informed her, "with our elements not working and all and without any shen gong wus, we are nothing but sticks in a mud."

Keiko rolled her eyes at his Southern terms. "Look, I have seen you and the others using your elements in anyway possible. Don't you have control of your own elements? You can turn your elements into any way you can and possibly get out of the prison cells or possibly yourselves into your own elements?"

Omi rubbed his chin with his hand. What Keiko had said did not seem reasonable at all but elements did have unique qualities to the users. He tapped his fingers together and concentrated on his inner element. The nine dots appeared on his forehead. "Water," he serenely whispered. All of a sudden, water formed the outline of his body and then sloshed on the ground. The water quickly flowed out of the prison cell. Once the water was out of the cell, it twirled around itself and took the form of Omi's body. Omi was back and out of the cell. To his surprise, he never knew that he could do something like that. Looks like elements have a special way of their won also.

Clay was appalled at what Omi managed to do. He copied the same technique as Omi had. Calling his element, he was transformed into a huge rock. Once that phase was done, the rock exploded and little pieces of rocks rolled out of the cell. As these little pieces of rocks were bunched together, it formed the huge rock which transformed back into Clay. Clay got up from the ground and examined himself over and over, to make sure that every last bit of him was attached. "I didn't know that I could do that," he said as he looked from his hands and to Omi and Keiko.

"Now that you guys are out," Keiko said, "we can go up there and stop them."

"I am ready for some hoedown throw down," Clay said as he cracked his knuckles together.

"Lets go my friends," Omi said as the three of them planned their ambush on Melody, Heather, and Jack.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Flying through the air, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo were trying to locate their next shen gong wu. This one was the Two-Ton Tunic. They were still in the present day time wrap. Dojo sniffed through the air as he tried to pick up the scent of the shen gong wu. Taking one last inhale, he disappointingly dropped his head. "I can't pick up the scent of the wu," he reported back to Kimiko and Raimundo.<p>

"Do you remember where we got it last time?" Raimundo asked as he turned to Kimiko for answers.

Kimiko looked out into the distance and began to think. "Wasn't it somewhere it Italy?" she asked as she finally remembered. She easily remembered the outfit that she was wearing when they were in Italy.

"What part of Italy?" Dojo asked as he swerved through the sky, avoiding a flock of birds that were headed in their direction.

"Ooh Venice," Raimundo quickly answered as he remembered.

Dojo made a turn in the opposite direction as they flew to Venice, Italy.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to Italy, Kimiko and Raimundo looked around for the wu. To their surprise, the shen gong wu was nowhere to be found. "I thought it was around here," Kimiko said as she looked at her surroundings again.<p>

"Maybe it's not in the present day," Raimundo said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great," Dojo said as he threw his arms in the air, "from the future and now back into the past." He put his hand on the Sands of Time shen gong wu and the trio were transported back into the past.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at their new surroundings. They were surrounded with people walking around in white clothes that were wrapped around their bodies. There were children playing about and domestic pets that were flouncing about. "This isn't Venice," Raimundo announced as he looked at the old homes that were made out of nothing but stones.

"Nope," Dojo said as he sniffed the ground, "but I picked up the sense of the shen gong wu!" he said as he looked up at the Warriors. He dragged his body around the stony ground and sniffed his way to the direction of the shen gong wu.

Kimiko and Raimundo followed the small dragon. Their destination led to a steep mountain as they began to climb it. Raimundo tugged onto his shirt collar as he tried to let some cool breeze inside him. He ran the back of hand on his forehead as he felt himself sweating.

"Whoo," Kimiko breathed as she fanned herself, "its getting really hot."

"Yeah no kidding," Raimundo replied. Not only was he sweating, but his feet were getting tired. He felt like he had been in a marathon.

Dojo continued to sniff throughout the mountain. He looked up and saw steam coming out of it. "Uh-oh," he said. "Guys, we are on top of a volcano," he announced back to the warriors.

"A volcano?" Raimundo asked, "ppft, we have been in one before where we got the Sapphire Dragon. We can easily get this one."

"If you're sure," Dojo shrugged as he helped Kimiko and Raimundo on top of the volcano. The three of them looked down and saw that the shen gong wu was shining down a small flat cliff of rocks that almost touched the molten lava.

"Yeesh," Raimundo said as he backed away from the volcano, "that shen gong wu is really deep in there."

"Well one of us has to go and get it," Kimiko said. "Dojo, can I see that bag of shen gong wu?" she asked as Dojo held it for her. Kimiko took hold of the bag and picked out a shen gong wu. She picked out the Mantis Flip Coin. "Mantis Flip Coin!" she yelled as she flipped through the air.

"Kimiko wait!" Raimundo yelled but he was too late. Kimiko was already inside the volcano.

"What did you need her for?" Dojo asked.

Raimundo looked at the young dragon. "I just remembered that this is Mount Vesuvius and it might erupt any second."

Dojo looked down the volcano and saw that Kimiko was nearly close to the shen gong wu. "Oh crud," he said as he felt the heat of the volcano beginning to get higher and higher in temperature.

"We have to get her or she will be fried!" Raimundo said as he ran towards the volcano.

"Whoa there!" Dojo said as he threw his arm in front of Raimundo. "Are you crazy going there all by yourself?" he transformed into his large self and Raimundo hopped on top of him. They flew down the volcano to go and get Kimiko.

* * *

><p>With one last flip, Kimiko successfully arrived to the shen gong wu. She took the shimmering object in her hands and smiled at it. "So easy," she said. A rumbling began to shake the rocks that Kimiko was standing on. "Uh-oh," she suddenly squeaked as she realized what was going to happen.<p>

The rumbling from the volcano, caused Kimiko to loose her footing on the small cliff. She staggered backwards and fell. With one hand she grabbed the shen gong wu and with the other, she grabbed the edge of the cliff with one hand and the Two-Ton Tunic with the other. She gasped as he saw the shen gong wus toppling down the rocks and frying into the lava. "The shen gong wus!" she yelled as she looked down. She had accidentally bought the bag of the present-day shen gong wus with her.

Dojo and Raimundo quickly rushed down the volcano. "There she is!" Raimundo yelled as he leaned forwards and pointed at Kimiko that was hanging by the cliff. Dojo accelerated his speed and swooped down.

Kimiko looked up as she saw Dojo rushing down. "Kimiko!" she heard Raimundo scream, "grab my hand!" she saw him holding out his hand for her. As Dojo descended down, Kimiko held out her arm and Raimundo clutched it in his. He lifted her up and she was resting on top of Dojo.

"Hey are you okay?" Raimundo asked as he looked at her.

"Uh-huh," Kimiko answered as she tried to catch her breath. She held on Dojo as he swooped out of the volcano.

Once they were out, the volcano erupted. Kimiko and Raimundo looked behind them and saw the hot, molten lava sweeping through the country. The black ashes that were flying out of the volcano rained down on the frantic people as it began to cover them with it.

"Good thing we're out of there," Dojo said as he picked up his speed to get as far away, from the ashes that were raining on top of them, as possible.

"Guys I am so sorry," Kimiko apologized, "I took all of the shen gong wus with me and they accidentally fell inside the volcano."

"The important thing is that you're okay," Raimundo told her, which made her blush. "At least we still have the Two-Ton Tunic, the Mantis Flip Coin, and the Sands of Time." He said as he took them out from the inside of his shirt.

"Yeah but we won't be as powerful against Jack, Melody, and Heather with just individual shen gong wus," Kimiko reminded him. "This was the only reason why we decided to get all of the shen gong wus from our past so we could easily defeat them back in the future. Now its hopeless."

Raimundo turned and looked at her. "Not when me and you are involved along with Omi and Clay and your good friend."

Kimiko smiled at him. He was so thoughtful about her and his friends. This was definitely a type of personality that she liked on boys.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Back to the present day, Keiko, Omi, and Clay stalked towards the bushes of the temple. Omi quickly scurried up the tree like a squirrel as Clay and Keiko hid behind a bush. Omi slowly popped out from the leaves of the tree as he got a bird's-eye-view. What he saw was Jack Spicer sitting on his throne getting fanned by Heather. At this kind of rate, Jack was not going to get anything accomplished.<p>

Melody suddenly walked over to the throne. She was holding a scroll in one hand as she sat down on Jack's lap and opened the scroll for them to take a look at it. The scroll was a map of the world. "I think we should take over Europe. It is big, cultural, and they have a good economy."

Jack looked from the map to his girlfriend. "And how do you know all of this?" he asked her.

"Unlike you, I went to school," she said as she added a laugh.

"Mel, that's not nice," Heather spoke up as she stopped fanning Jack.

Keiko moved her body forward as she was about to walk out of the bushes. Clay put his hands on her shoulders and slightly pulled her back. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

Keiko turned her head and looked at him. "I'm gonna jump out of here and distract them. Meanwhile, you take Omi and find your master. He will be able to help us."

"But Keiko, that's—" Clay sternly said but Keiko interrupted him.

"Wish me luck!" she said as she jumped out of the bushes.

Clay was about to run after her. However, he quickly changed direction and ran to the tree where Omi was hiding. Clay put his hands on the tree bark and looked up. "Omi," he loudly whispered as Omi looked down at him, "we need to find Master Fung."

"What about them?" Omi asked as he pointed at Melody, Jack, and Heather.

"Keiko has got it under control," Clay informed him, "let's go!" Omi climbed down the tree and landed on the ground. Once he did, the two Wudai Warriors ran to find their master.

Keiko looked as Clay and Omi disappeared. She knew that what she was doing was going to risk her life. She had to do. It would mean a lot to the world and to Kimiko. She took a deep breath and approached Jack's throne. "Hey losers!" she confidently yelled as she put her hands on her hips and gave them a look. "I bet you ten million bucks that your plan would be foiled!"

"What the...?" Heather shook her head as she saw a bruised Keiko, now looking as sturdy as a brick wall, standing right in front of them. "I thought you were dead."

"Well you thought wrong," Keiko said as she pointed at Heather, "you know what else you're wrong about? Taking over the world, we will stop you."

"Pfft," Jack scoffed as he got up from his throne, "two Xiaolin losers are missing, the other two are down in the dungeons, and you are so weak ,y robots could squish you like a bug."

It was Keiko's turn to scoff. "That's what you think, mama's boy," thank you to Kimiko's description of Jack Spicer.

"Hey! I am not a mama's boy!" Jack whined as he stomped his foot on the ground, "and yes, I will take over the world and there's nothing you can do about it. Jack-bots, attack!" he pointed at Keiko as a group of Jack-bots flew from behind the throne and headed towards Keiko.

Being trained in tae-kwon-do, Keiko got herself in attack mode. She jumped in the air, did a three hundred sixty degree twirls and kicked a Jack-bot on the head. She took the Jack-bot and flung it at another robot.

"She's really good," Jack commented as he looked at the fighting, "this is a good source of entertainment," he leaned back on his throne and put his feet up on the table in front of him.

"You know that you have an element right?" Melody reminded him. "You can use it and that way, you can attack her yourself rather than wasting your time in repairing your robots."

Jack snapped his fingers. "Right but I don't want to waste mt element on some puny loser."

"Jack!" Melody yelled at him as she gave him the look.

"Alright, alright!" Jack said as he held his hands up in surrender. He got up from the throne and looked down at them. "Aw, do I have to—okay!" he jumped off of the throne and landed in front of Keiko. Keiko threw the broken Jack-bot straight at him. On instinct, Jack dodged the object and looked behind him where he saw the broken Jack-bot crashing into a wall. "Nice try," he said as he put his hands in front of him. "Thunder!" he yelled as small yellow lines crackled with each other and shot out straight at Keiko.

Keiko leaped away from the thunder bolts. She jumped to a window drape and clung there. She looked up and thought that if she got to the very top of the curtain, she would be able to jump on Jack. She began climbing as Jack continued to throw the thunderbolts at her. When she was almost at the top, she held out her arm to get on top. At the same time, a thunderbolt shot out and hit her to her side. Keiko quickly put her hand there to stop the seething pain. She pulled her hand away and looked at it. There was blood on it and she felt the blood seeping out of her injury. A ripping sound was heard. She looked at the drape that she was clinging onto and saw that it was slowly ripping.

"Got you now," Jack smirked at her as he threw two more thunderbolts at her. Instead of hitting Keiko, he hit the drape. It ripped and Keiko fell to the ground with a violent thud. "Got her!" he yelled as he threw his fist in the air.

"Good," Heather pointed out, "now you set the bloody temple on fire you moron."

Jack looked around and saw the flames dancing around the drape and spreading throughout. "I didn't think of that. You have Kimiko's element, use it," he told her.

Heather jumped to the ground. She walked closer to the fire, put her hands inside it and let the fire quickly dissolve in her veins. She got this warm sensation of power. She looked down at the flinching Keiko. She picked her up by the shirt collar and held a fist in the air. "Time to finish you once and for all," she said as she was about to land the punch on her face.

"Get away from her!" Clay suddenly yelled as he had arrived with Omi and Master Fung. "Wudai Crater Earth!" he yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Whoa!" Heather toppled over and landed on her butt.

With a swift movement of his foot, Clay created a steep slope and Keiko's body slid down the slope and into Clay's arms.

"Shimo Staff!" Omi yelled as he ran with the staff at Heather.

Heather blocked out him attacks by using her arms. She bought her leg up but Omi bought the staff between her legs and flung her to the ground.

A group of Jack-bots flew towards Omi. Omi changed the style of the weapon into a ball with spikes sticking out of it. He plunged the into the Jack-bots.

"Big Bang Meterorang!" Clay yelled as he three his weapon on at Jack-bots, destroying them, and returning itself back to its owner.

"Thank you Clay," Omi bowed down to him.

"Anytime partner, let's kick some Heylin butt!" Clay yelled. He could feel his morale increasing. Clay was a big-heart person and he believed that good always triumphed over evil doers. He only hoped that Kimiko and Raimundo would be able to get back on time.

* * *

><p>"Well this was easy," Raimundo said as he dropped the Jet-Bootsu shen gong wu into the bag.<p>

"Yeah getting these shen gong wus was really easy," Kimiko said as she looked into the bag of the shen gong wus that they had already retrieved. They had gotten the Orb of Tornami, Lotus Twister, Longi Kite, Heart of Jong, Reversing Mirror, Wushu Helmet, Wings of Tanabi, Mind Reader Conch, Mosaic Scale, Fountain of Hui, the Ying and Tang yo-yo, and the Canon Blaster.

"Phew," Dojo said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "After this, I need a vacation."

"I am so sorry again you guys," Kimiko said, "it was foolish of me yo have that bag with me when I was going to get the shen gong wu in the volcano."

"Aw, it's okay Kimi," Raimundo said, "we all make mistakes and learn from them. Also, this is a new adventure for us and I'm glad that I'm spending it with you."

Kimiko blushed and smiled at Raimundo. "After this, I cannot wait to go back to the temple for a long rest."

"Me too," Raimundo nodded as the climbed on top of Dojo and went off to their next destination.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Omi and Clay ferociously battled through the forces of Heather, Jack, and Melody. Three against two was not fair but the two remaining Xiaolin Warriors stalled as much as they could.<p>

"Whoa!" Clay ducked just in time before a lightning bolt damaged him. He sprung up in the air and as he was about to create another earthquake, Melody's voice rang through his ears.

"Oh I don't think so cowboy!" Melody laughed as she threw a spark of electricity at him.

The intricate blue electric orb flew straight at him. Clay merely dodged it but it hit him on the side, the same way Keiko was hit by Jack's thunderbolt. He put his hand to his side and landed on the ground in a kneeling position.

"Clay!" Omi yelled, as he was about to run over to help his friend. Clay held out his hand to assure Omi that he was fine. Omi turned his attention back to the Heylins where they were ready to attack.

Heather leaped at them like a lion as balls of dangerous fire formed in her hands. She threw the fireballs at the boys as they dodged them. She looked at Keiko's unconscious body as a devious smile spread on her lips. She threw the fireballs at her.

"Keiko!" Clay yelled as he ran over to the body. He skied on the floor, picked her up just in time but his hat didn't make it. His favored cowboy hat fell into the pits of the flaming fire. "My hat!" he yelled as his blood slowly began to boil. "Now I'm mad!" he yelled.

"Ooh!" Heather taunted as she wiggled her fingers together, "I'm so scared. Whatcha gonna do? Lasso me cowboy? Ha!" she added a haughty laughter.

Clay put Keiko's body on the ground. He knew it was wrong to beat up a girl but this wasn't a girl. This person was a monster! "Wudai Crater Earth!" he yelled as he clapped his hands together. His arms were quickly gloved with small rocks. He pulled his arm back and unleashed it at Heather.

Heather was to slow to react. Her neck snapped to the left as she tumbled on the ground.

"Ooh," Jack said, "he got her good."

"Hey!" Melody yelled at him, "not my cousin you bastard!"

Clay didn't want to battle them right now. He did feel guilty for doing that to a girl but she deserved it. One for ruining Raimundo and Kimiko, two for lying to all of them, and three for burning his hat. He picked up Keiko from the ground and along with Omi, they ran out of the temple, as the doors slammed shut right behind them.

* * *

><p>Flying high in the sky, Raimundo looked down at the land before them. It was covered by lots of trees and you could hear the jungle noises of birds and other animals. Then something glittered within the darkness of the jungle. "I see something!" Raimundo shouted as he pointed down.<p>

Dojo descended down as Raimundo and Kimiko hopped off of him. "Man!" Dojo yelled as he threw his tiny arms in the air, "the future, mountains, and now the jungle!"

"Don't forget about the volcano," Raimundo reminded him.

"That too," Dojo pointed at him.

Raimundo ran over to the glittering object that he spotted from the sky. He picked it up and examined it. "The Eagle Scope."

"Put it in here," Kimiko said as she held out the bag towards him.

Raimundo dropped it inside. He looked up as another shen gong wu glowed. He looked over at Kimiko and gave her a smile. "Finally more!"

"Yay!" Dojo joined in, "now I won't have to fly all over the world."

"Ha, ha," Raimundo said as he rubbed his hands together and climbed the tree. Once he got within the tree, the Moonstone Locust fell from the tree and into the bag. "Got it," he said as he poked his head out and smiled at Kimiko.

"You're cute," she said as she smiled back at him.

Raimundo brightly smiled when she said that. He landed on the thick grass. "If we find the shen gong wus just like we did last time, we'll be home in no time."

"Eh-hem!" Dojo cleared his throat loudly as Kimiko and Raimundo turned their attention to him, "is it just me, or is this a coincidence?"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow at him.

Dojo let out an exasperated sigh. "Hello! This whole place is filled with the wu!" he yelled as he spread his arms out, indicating the glowing shen gong wus behind him.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked like they had hit the jackpot. Raimundo ran towards the wus as Kimiko tagged right behind him. The shen gong wus were retrieved and thrown right into the bag. They got the Manchurian Musca and the Silver Manta Ray. The last shen gong wu was the Lasso Boa Boa, which was coiled around a tree trunk.

"The last one," Kimiko pointed out as she ran to it. As she almost reached for the prize, an eagle soared down and swooped it away from her. Kimiko quickly pulled away and looked at her hand. "What was that?" she asked as she looked up at the sky.

The eagle's cry was heard throughout the jungle.

"Follow that eagle!" Raimundo yelled, "Wings of Tanabi!" he yelled as the shen gong wu activated itself and he flew to the skies. He accelerated his speed, as he was tail-to-tail with the eagle.

The eagle turned his feathered head and looked at him. He let out a screech as it dropped the Lasso Boa Boa.

"Grab it Kimiko!" Raimundo called down.

The eagle, not liking being scared at all, circled around Raimundo as it began to claw and peck him.

"Hey! Ow! Stop it!" Raimundo ordered as he swung the Wings of Tanabi around it. His hand slipped from the shen gong wu and fell through the sky. "Wind!" he yelled as he element immediately responded. He softly landed on the ground with the Wings of Tanabi landing right next to him.

"All right Raimundo," Kimiko congratulated him as she helped him up on his feet.

Raimundo smiled as he put the shen gong wus into the bag. "Where's Dojo?" he asked as he looked around for the green dragon."

"Come on," Kimiko said as she grabbed his hand to go and find Dojo.

Being exhausted and all, Dojo was napping by a nearby tree under a shade. "Dojo!" his name was yelled. Dojo yelled as he jumped in the air. "What? Are we finished?"

"No way dude," Raimundo said, "we still have more to go."

Dojo groaned as the Xiaolin Warriors climbed on top of him and flew to the skies. "Why did Dashi have to hide so many shen gong wus?"

Kimiko hoped to get back to the temple just in time. Before it was too late…which it was!


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>At the temple's nearby forest, the night air was cold and windy. Clay and Omi walked as far away from the temple as possible before they were spotted and attacked again by the Heylins.<p>

Keiko slowly moved in Clay's arms as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was close to Clay. "What happened?" she asked.

"We're safe here," Clay said as they stopped walking. He set Keiko on the ground and looked at her. "Are you feeling alright miss?"

Keiko put a hand on her head and rubbed the place of her head where it hurt. "Slight headache but I hope that I would get better."

"Just try to sleep," Clay told her, "after what you've been through, you need to rest."

"But what about you guys?" Keiko asked, "who is going to keep watch if they come and attack us?"

Omi walked up to Keiko and took her hand in his. "Clay is right. We will keep a look in for Jack."

"That's 'look out' partner," Clay clarified for the young monk, "and he's right."

"Okay if your sure," Keiko said as she put her hands up in surrender, "I am kind of tired." She let out a small yawn as she lay down on the grass and closed her eyes as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p>Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo checked off the shen gong wus that they had already received. They had a total of thirty-one shen gong wus but they still had a long journey to get the rest of them.<p>

Raimundo let out a puff of breath as the rolled the scroll and buried it in his robes. "Where do you want to go next?" he asked as he turned his head and looked at Kimiko.

"I don't know," Kimiko answered with a shrug, "I'm just really tired right now I cannot even think clearly."

"A few more to go and we're almost finished! We can go home after!" Raimundo tried to stay optimistic about this too.

"But we're not finished yet," Kimiko said, "image all of the butt kicking we have to do when we go back."

"It worth it," Raimundo said, "all I can say is that I have been itching to kick some Heylin butt. Jack, Melody, and Heather are dead and we would be able to get your element back too."

Kimiko looked up at his green eyes and smiled at him. "I've been missing my element too," she said as she got up from the ground and walked up to him. "Let's go," she finally said.

Raimundo grinned. They looked at the place to where they were arriving. The sun was brilliantly shining in the sky and the landscape had a sandy color to it. "Dojo where are you taking us?" Raimundo suddenly asked the dragon as he felt the change of climate from warm to hot.

"You guys got to pick the locations now its my turn," Dojo said as his nose picked up the scent of the shen gong wus.

"If you say so," Raimundo said.

Dojo swooped down to the ground like a roller coaster as Kimiko's and Raimundo's nails clung into the dragon's flesh to hold on. Dojo smoothly landed on the ground as the monks jumped off. "Well here we are," Dojo said, "at a desert."

"Thanks," Raimundo said, "we can see that."

"At least I bought you to the right place!" Dojo snapped. His head shot up as he took a deep sniff of the air. "I sense shen gong wus there," he pointed to a temple, "there," he pointed to a pyramid that was next to the temple, "there," he pointed to a tree whose tree branch was holding something, "and somewhere around here," Dojo said as he sniffed the sand. "Ah-ha! Here, here, and here!" he yelled as he made X marks on the sand.

Raimundo tapped his chin with his finger. "Only one problem," Raimundo spoke up, "how are we going to get down there."

Dojo let out a laugh. "Raimundo, Raimundo, Raimundo," he chuckled, "this young dragon can do anything."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "No offense dude, but I remembered you eating a lot and being lazy sometimes."

"Well when you're old, you're old," Dojo defended himself. "But I can dig through that sand and get to the center of the Earth."

"We'll split up so it won't take too long," Kimiko said, "I'll go with Dojo and you look for the wus here."

"Okay," Raimundo nodded, "but please be careful."

Kimiko nodded at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before she went with Dojo. Dojo grew into his large self and drilled himself into the sand while Kimiko clung onto Dojo's body.

Raimundo stood there and looked as they disappeared beneath the ground. He ran over to the small tree and picked up the shen gong wu that was swinging from the tree branch. It was the Sun Chi Lantern. The shen gong wu that was used for evil instead of good back to the temple. He heard a smooth sound as he turned his head and saw a flowing river. Something shiny caught his eyes as he ran over to the river. He reached in the water and pulled out the object, which was another shen gong wu. This one was the Shadow of Fear and Raimundo wondered how Dojo had missed his sense on this one. Oh well, maybe he was just tired. Next, Raimundo ran over to the temple and looked back and forth from room to room. The inside of the temple was neatly decorated with silky drapes and furniture. The last time Raimundo was here the temple was old and gray and it smelled very bad. In a neatly decorated room, resting on a pedestal was the Helmet of Jong. _This is so easy _Raimundo thought. One more wu to go.

* * *

><p>Underground, Kimiko and Dojo walked as they looked around for the wus. Sweat slowly dripped down Kimiko's forehead as she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. She felt like she was inside another volcano but it was worth the sacrifice. She had to find these three shen gong wus before it was too late.<p>

"There!" Dojo yelled as he pointed to a wall that held three shen gong wus. They were the Wushan Geyser, Hoduku Mouse, and the Emperor Scorpion.

Kimiko ran over to them. The ground shook underneath her feet as she lost her balance and fell on her backside. Her path was blocked when a huge rock fell on the gentle platform, creating a huge gap between her and the shen gong wus. "Great," she sarcastically said. "Dojo," she said as she got up from the ground and walked over to the little dragon. "I need a shen gong wu to get to the wus."

Dojo opened the bag and looked inside. "How about this?" he asked as he held up the Silk Spitter.

Kimiko took the wu in her hands and turned around. "Silk Spitter!" she yelled as the wu spat out a piece of silk from its opening and stuck on the roof of the ground. She swung herself to the other side and landed safely on the ground. She debated whether to use the Silk Spitter to get the wus but she decided to go against that idea. What if they fell off of the silk and into the lava? Climbing was much safer. Using the strength that she had, she climbed the wall to get the three shen gong wus. As she got to the top, she reached out to grab a shen gong wu when everything began to shake. The Emperor Scorpion topple over and it fell. "Oh no!" Kimiko yelled.

Dojo quickly flew over and grabbed the wu before it fell into the molten lava. "Got it!" he announced.

Kimiko grabbed the last two and landed on the ground. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens."

As they were about to leave, Dojo picked up another sense. Way up high was another shen gong wu. He flew up high and received the shen gong wu. This one was the Moby Morpher. "Got another one," he said as he and Kimiko threw the objects in the bag.

"Great," Kimiko said, "now let's go and find Raimundo," she said as Dojo flew up to the get to the Earth.

* * *

><p>The pyramid that Raimundo was in was nothing but fancy. He wondered where its residents were for he didn't see any servants or the high-ranking people that owned this pyramid. He walked into a room that was filled with gold coins and jewelry.<p>

Raimundo was amazed at what he saw. He had the urge to run and grab some of the money but that would be stealing and that's not the attitude that a Shoku warrior should have. As he roamed around the room, he came upon a fountain that was gushing with fresh cold water. In the water, there was another shen gong wu. Raimundo grabbed the wu and discovered that it was the Kuzuku Atom. On top of the fountain, the Ring of Nine Dragons was there. Raimundo got the shen gong wu and put it on his finger. As he did this, the ground shook and Raimundo toppled over.

Dojo and Kimiko shout up from the ground. "We got the wu!" Kimiko said as she held out the bag in front of her. "Four of them!"

"And I found four too," Raimundo said as he threw the shen gong wus in the bag.

Suddenly, two angry voices were heard in the pyramid. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo froze. By the doorway, two armed men appeared with weapons in their grip. One of them threw a spear at them. Kimiko dodged just in time as the spear hug from the pierced wall. As the other was about to throw the second spear, a voice was heard behind them.

"Princess Tiana," one of the soldiers said as the two bowed down.

A young girl with a silky purple fabric walked in the room. The purple cloth covered her body and her mouth, keeping her identity a secret. The only thing that was seen were her chocolate brown eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl known as Princess Tiana asked them.

"We're really sorry," Kimiko politely apologized, "but we're on a mission to collect these objects that were in your room?"

"What for?" the Princess asked them.

"If they were to fall in the wrong hands miss, the world will be in danger," Raimundo told her.

The girl raised a delicate eyebrow. "I was chosen to protect these objects," she said as she floated over to the warriors.

_Well you didn't do such a good job _Raimundo thought. He thought of of the future that was shattering right in front of him. He felt like he hadn't done a good job at being a Shoku warrior. Look at the mess that he had gotten himself and his own friends into._  
><em>

"Please your highness," Kimiko pleaded, "we really need these to protect them from evil."

"Are you the chosen ones?" the Princess asked them.

"Yes!" Raimundo jumped in before Kimiko or Dojo could speak, "we are the Chosen Ones...to protect the shen gong wus from the forces of evil."

The Princess stared at Kimiko as she put her hands on her head and pulled off her tiara. She walked up Kimiko and placed the tiara on her head. "Always keep this on your head," she instructed, "you might need it."

Kimiko nodded at the Princess. The red diamonds on the tiara began to shimmer.

The Princess then walked over to a wall and pulled off a weapon that was hanging there. It was a double sided hatched. She walked over to Raimundo and placed it in his hands. "Use it wisely," she stepped back and looked at the two of them once more. "You're free to go," she finished as she turned around and walked away with her armed men.

Bewildered, Raimundo and Kimiko quickly jumped on top of Dojo and they flew out of the pyramid before anything else happened to them.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Keiko slowly opened her eyes as she found herself staring at the navy blue sky. She slowly raised herself as she rubbed her eyes to wear off the sleep. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked the two monks that were still there with her.<p>

"I don't know partner but at least ya got some shut eye," Clay yawned. He was feeling sleepy himself but him and Omi had to stay awake just to make sure that they're weren't ambushed by Jack Spicer, Melody, and Heather.

Keiko nodded as she looked over at Omi who was balancing himself on his head. "And what is he doing?" Keiko asked as she gave Omi an odd look.

"He's meditatin'," Clay answered.

"Correct my friend," Omi answered, "it helps my mind relax and it keep me on the look in for any enemies that are about to attack me," the yellow monk explained as the nine white dots shined on his forehead.

"The word is 'look out' partner," Clay corrected the young monk. His attention was suddenly captured by a dim glow that was coming out of the temple. He climbed onto a tree and took a bird's eye view at what was happening. What he saw, shocked him. Jack Spicer and Melody were compromising their elements to the sky as both lightning and electricity cracked the navy blue sky. Meanwhile, Heather was abusing Kimiko's fire element and throwing fireballs at the trees. The cowboy watched as the powerful fire swallowed up a tree into flames. He jumped down to the ground and faced Omi and Keiko.

"We gotta get outta here!" Clay warned them.

Omi felt a hot sensation hitting his face. Sweat pooled on his forehead as the heat of the fire made its way into the forest. "Lets go," he said as him, Clay, and Keiko ran out of the forest before they were engulfed into the flames as well.

* * *

><p>While flying in the air, Kimiko took the tiara off of her head and looked at it. The headpiece had sparkling diamonds on it and a blood red ruby in the middle, making the tiara look even more beautiful. Kimiko wondered why a princess, whom she did not even know, would give this to her.<p>

Little to her knowledge, the princess had found this tiara buried in the Earth at the back of her palace. The tiara was glowing red and once the princess touched it, the glow stopped. The princess believed that this tiara had special powers. Knowing herself that she wouldn't even need such an item, she decided to hold onto it until a person that was in need for help came to her. Coincidentally, Kimiko had been that person who was in the need for help.

The princess had taken a good look at the fire warrior and figured that she was the one that was in need of help. She could see it in Kimiko's light blue eyes, so she had passed the tiara to her. Kimiko lightly sighed as she put the tiara back on her head.

Dojo suddenly felt goosebumps rising up on his scales. He got a tingling sensation that indicated that he had picked up the scents of four shen gong wus. "Shen gong wus dead ahead!" he informed as he landed on a snowy ground.

Raimundo and Kimiko jumped off the green dragon as their feet sank into the snow. Dojo sniffed the snowy ground. "Right here!" he piped up. Raimundo ran over to the spot and dug up the wu with his bare hands. Kimiko went after Dojo as he used his senses to pick up the scents of the last three wus. While he dug, the cold snow chilled Raimundo's hands, but the Shoku Warrior wasn't giving up that easily. He came across a golden-gray color as he continued to dig. He pulled the wu out and found that it was the Tunnel Armadillo. _This is going to come in handy _he thought as he put the wu in the bag and rubbed his chilled hands together to bring some warmth back.

Meanwhile, Kimiko followed Dojo as she looked back and forth for any shen gong wus. "There's one," she said as she pointed ahead of her. On a fragile tree branch, the Lunar Locket gently swung back and forth. She ran over to it and retrieved the wu.

"Another one straight ahead!" Dojo pointed.

Kimiko turned her head and saw a butterfly-like shen gong wu. It was the Monarch Wings as she picked them up from the snowy ground.

"Hey guys," Raimundo said as he ran back to them. Kimiko ran back to him and dropped the Monarch Wings and the Lunar Locket inside the bag, "did we get everything?"

"There's still one more," Dojo informed him, "and its that a-way." He pointed to a cliff that was supported by a large block of ice. In the ice, the Gills of Hamachi shen gong wu was trapped in it. "I would say to gently melt the ice or we would be trapped in a heap of cold snow," Dojo suggested.

"We don't have any fire shen gong wus to melt it," Raimundo informed him.

"And I don't have my element," Kimiko added.

Raimundo walked over to the ice. He raised his fist and collided it with the ice. He managed to break both the ice and his hang. "Ugghh!" he grunted, "that wasn't a good idea."

Kimiko walked up to the chipped ice and tried to remove the small chips to get part of the wu out. "Oh man, this is going to take forever," she said as she leaned her head against the ice.

Once she did that, the blood ruby from the tiara brightly glowed as a small flame danced its way towards the ice. Kimiko moved out of the way as the small flame circled around the cracked ice and slithered inside. The ice melted and Raimundo retrieved the Gills of Hamachi.

"Whoa!" Raimundo commented, "how did you do that?"

"I have no idea," Kimiko answered in a bewildered voice as well.

The ground beneath their feet shook as they looked up and saw a block of snow tumbling down. "I was afraid this was going to happen," Dojo said as he transformed into his king-sized self and Raimundo and Kimiko climbed on top of him. He took off the the skies before the snow buried them.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>On top of a mountain, Clay, Omi, and Keiko watched in horror as they saw the fire consuming the temple. They saw the Xiaolin masters running away from the temple as they watched their beloved being taken away like that. Clay wished that he could do something about it.<p>

Omi on the other hand had other plans. "Wudai Neptune, Water!" he called his element as the freshness of water surrounded him. He thrust his arms in front of him and cool blue water escaped from the palms of his hands. The water ricocheted off the mountain and landed onto the fire. Omi kept going at it until the fire subsided. After the fire was completely gone, gray smoke rose up from the burned building. Heather was confused at what had happened. She was wet from the water and she couldn't call Kimiko's element again. The only things that she was satisfied about was that the temple had been destroyed and Jack and Melody were able to make their own hideout. Satisfied, she smiled and turned around and head back to Jack and Melody.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kimiko said as she inspected the scroll. "We have just a few more and then we can go back to the temple."<p>

"Tell me where we should go and I'll go there," Dojo told her.

"Let's try Russia," Raimundo said to the dragon.

"Roger that," Dojo said as he changed direction and they flew to Russia to get the needed shen gong wu. The Xiaolin monks and their dragon arrived at Russia. Dojo sniffed the air and directed them towards a building. "There," he said as he pointed to a shen gong wu that was in the shape of glasses.

"The crystal glasses," Raimundo said as he picked them off the statue's head. "Great, this was easy than I thought."

"Where to next?" Dojo asked.

"Rome?" Kimiko suggested.

Dojo raised an eyebrow. "Weren't we already there?"

"Or maybe your senses didn't sense it," Raimundo pointed out which made Dojo glare at him. They hopped onto the dragon and flew back at Rome. On top of a building, they saw the Golden Finger that was resting on top of the room. Kimiko picked it up and put it inside the bag.

"Next stop-" Raimundo was about to say but Dojo interrupted him with a grunt.

"I feel that we have two more wus around here," the dragon said as he flew around and sniffed the air. The smell grew stronger and stronger as it pierced his nostrils. The two wus were located on top of a mountain. He looked up and saw the two wus glowing into the distance. "There!" he pointed at them.

Raimundo hopped off Dojo as he grabbed the two wus. They were the Fancy Feet shen gong wu and the Sweet Baby Among us shen gong wu. He jumped back on Dojo and threw the wus inside the bag. "Next stop, France."

"Ooh la, la," Dojo said as he flew in another direction to get to France.

When they arrived to France, there was a jumbled mess of people onto the streets. "What's going on?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the angry people flapping their arms in the air. She saw a woman sitting on a cart and being pulled towards a machine that cut off people's heads. Kimiko gasped. That woman was going to be murdered on the guillotine. She averted her eyes from the scene and looked ahead of her, hoping not to hear the disgusting sound of a person's head being cut off.

"The smell is getting stronger!" Dojo yelled through the angry protesters.

"I see one!" Raimundo pointed out as he saw a blue sash-like object hanging from a nearby balcony. It was the Third-Arm Sash and Raimundo grabbed it from the balcony and threw it in the bag.

"Isn't that the Fist of Tebigong?" Kimiko pointed out as she saw a glowing vase that was in the shape of a fist. It was the Fist of Tebigong but someone had used it as a vase to store the flowers in. Kimiko grabbed the wu and discarded the dirt and the flowers. "Is that it?" she asked as she put the wu in the bag.

"Nope," Dojo shook his head, "I'm sensing two more and they're that away," he pointed to the west. He flew towards that direction and they saw two shen gong wus on top of a valley. They were the Falcon's Eye and the Tongue of Saiping. Raimundo grabbed them and put them inside the bag. He could feel that the bag was getting slightly heavy but that was a good sign for him. That showed that they had achieved almost all of the wu and they were going to use these against Melody, Jack, and Heather. He couldn't wait to return back home and kick their butts.

Dojo took a long sniff from the air again. Another smell wafted though his nose. "There," he said as he pointed to a rock. Raimundo jumped behind the rock and picked up the Densh Bunny shen gong wu. He smiled when he saw that shen gong wu. Now they finally had a working one. "Got it," he said as he showed the black bunny-like shen gong wu to them. He threw the wu in the back and hopped back onto Dojo. "Now I think we should to Japan."

"My hometown," Kimiko smiled as Dojo flew there. When they arrived at Japan, Dojo picked up the scent of six different shen gong wus.

"Whoo," he hooted, "these are some strong ones," he said as he landed on the ground. Kimiko and Raimundo hopped off as they went off to search. Kimiko came into contact with the shen gong wu called Zing Zom-Bone. This was the shen gong wu that Panda Bubba had used it on her father and he turned into a zombie. She frowned when she thought of that. Good thing that they saved her father just in time.

Raimundo saw two shimmering object inside a fountain. He reached inside and pulled out the Ju-Ju Flytrap shen gong wu and the Shroud of Shadows. He looked on top of the fountain and saw the Golden Tiger Claws resting on top of the fountain. He swiped the shen gong wu from the fountain and put it in the bag.

"Here's another one," Kimiko said as she put her hand in a pool of water and pulled out the Monsoon Sandals. "Oh and another one," she said as she reached back inside the water and pulled out the Shadow Slicer. She put the wus inside the bag.

"Man we're moving right along," Dojo said.

"Yup," Raimundo grunted, "and this bag is getting heavy."

"Now where should we go next?" Dojo asked as he transformed in his big-sized self.

"How about China?" Kimimo suggested, "I remember that we had been there a long time ago."

"Then China it is," Dojo said as the monks jumped on top of him and he flew to China. When Dojo entered China, the smell of wu directed him over into a cave. Raimundo looked up and saw one of the shen gong wus resting on top of one of the stony peaks. He climbed it and grabbed the wu, which was the Shen-Ga-Roo.

"Catch," Raimundo called as he let the wu fall from his hand. Kimiko grabbed it and watched Raimundo slide off the peak.

"And there's one more over there," Dojo pointed out to the sea. He flew Kimiko and Raimundo over to the sea. "Its somewhere in there," he said.

"I am going in," Kimiko said as she pulled out the Gills of Hamachi shen gong wu from the bag and put in on her neck. She immediately transformed into a fish and she plunged inside the water. She looked at her surroundings and made sure that no predator was following her and mistaking her for lunch. She turned her attention to the glittery object on the sand. She quickly swam over to the object and picked it up. It was the Black Beetle shen gong wu. She moved her fins together and swam up to the surface of the water. She pulled the Gills of Hamachi off her neck and ran towards Raimundo and Dojo. "Got it," she breathed as she put the wu in the bag.

"And there's another one," Dojo pointed behind them.

Raimundo and Kimiko turned around and looked at the glittering wu. "How many are going to pop out in front of us now?" Raimundo asked.

"Its just revealed itself right now," Dojo pointed out.

Raimundo sighed as he went to the get the shen gong wu. He climbed onto the moutain and grabbed the wu. He jumped to the ground and put the Shard of Lighting shen gong wu into the bag.

"Where to next?" Dojo asked.

"Scotland," Raimundo said as they flew there. When they arrived in Scotland, Dojo sensed the shen gong wu inside the water. Raimundo leaped into the water and retrieved the Tangle Web Comb. He climbed back onto Dojo and put the wu inside the bag.

"Now we have to go to Easter Island," Kimiko said as Dojo flew there. The arrived at Easter Island and Kimiko noticed two sticks sticking out of one of the statue's nose. She grabbed the Changing Chopsticks and put them in the bag.

"Now we need to go to Monte Carlo," Raimundo spoke up.

"Sheesh," Dojo breathed, "all this flying is making me exhausted." He flew into a different direction and they arrived at Monte Carlo. They arrived onto a beach. "X mark the spot," Dojo said as he drew the letter 'X' on the sand.

Raimundo dug through the sand and retrieved the Sword of the Storm shen gong wu. He put it in the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Oh and another one," Dojo pointed out to a mountain that was releasing gray smoke. He flew the monks over to the volcano and Kimiko spotted the shen gong wu.

"Get a little closer," Kimiko said as she held out her hand in front of her and grabbed the Sapphire Dragon shen gong wu. "Great," she said as she put it back inside the bag.

"Any place else?" Dojo asked them.

"Egypt," Raimundo spoke up.

Dojo let out a sigh. He felt like he was an airplane that flew without even stopping. Once the monks arrived in Egypt, Raimundo squinted into the distance as he saw a red diamond-like object shining into the distance. The object was resting on top of a pyramid. Dojo flew over to the wu and Raimundo took the Ruby of Ramses in his hand and put it inside the bag. "Now let's go to Texas," he said.

"How do you remember all this?" Dojo asked as he changed direction and flew to Texas.

"The scroll," Raimundo reminded him as he held out the scroll in front of him. The monks arrived at Texas. Kimiko saw the Sphere of Yun shen gong wu swinging from one of the branches of the cactus. She grabbed the wu and put it inside the bag.

"And there's the Star Hanabi," Raimundo said as he pointed to another cactus that was stabbed by the star-like shen gong wu. He ran over to it and pulled it out of the cactus and threw it inside the bag.

"Anyplace else?" Dojo asked.

"Two more places," Raimundo said as he held up two fingers in the air, "we have to go to New York. We have to get the Serpent's Tail and the Mikado Arm and that's it."

"And by the end of today, I will sleep for another fifteen thousand years," Dojo said as the monks hopped on top of him and he flew over to New York. Once they arrived, the first shen gong wu that appeared in front of them was the Mikado Arm. It was resting on top of a building. Kimiko reached out, grabbed it, and put it back inside the bag.

"Now all we have to do is find the Serpent's Tail and-whoa!" Raimundo shouted as a green object zipped past him.

"I think we found it," Kimiko said.

Dojo flew after the shen gong wu. He felt Kimiko climbing onto his head as she held her arm out in front of her. She couldn't reach the stubborn shen gong wu so she reached into the bag and pulled out the Third Arm-Sash and called out its name. The sash grew bigger as it went after the Serpent's Tail. The Third-Arm sash grabbed the Serpent's Tail and held it on a tight grip. "Got it," Kimiko announced as she put the two shen gong wus back into the bag.

"Do you know what this means?" Raimundo asked. "We can go back home!"

"We did it," Kimiko excitedly said, "we got everything."

"Take us back to the temple Dojo," Raimundo said.

"You mean the temple where I live right now or your temple?" Dojo asked him.

"He means the temple where you live right now," Kimiko clarified for him, "that's where we appeared the first time and maybe we can go back to our own temple in the future."

Dojo changed and flew back to the temple. Once they arrived at the temple, Dojo transformed to his tiny self after Kimiko and Raimundo jumped off of him. He small green dragon let out an exhausted yawn as he stretched out his arms. "Well this is goodbye I guess," Dojo said as he gave the two monks a smile.

"Don't worry," Raimundo assured him, "we'll you soon enough."

Kimiko smiled at the dragon as she gave him a small kiss on the head. "Thank you for everything Dojo."

Dojo blushed. "My pleasure," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "say hi to my old self for me."

"We will," Raimundo said as he pulled the Sands of Time shen gong wu out of the bag, "ready?" he asked Kimiko who gave him a nod. She put her hand on the shen gong wu and Raimundo yelled, "Sands of Time!" the two monks disappeared into thin air as they traveled through time. Adrenaline pumped its way into their body as they two monks got ready to kick evil butt back home.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Light gray smoke slithered into the air from the remaining burns of the temple. Clay, Omi, and Keiko gaped at the burned temple in horror. There was half burned buildings and burned chips of wood. "This s horrible," Omi commented on the condition of the temple.<p>

Clay took his cowboy hat off of his head and held it close to his chest as if he was praying for the temple to rest in peace. Keiko looked at the boys. "Come on you guys," she spoke up as they looked at her, "there has to be something we can to do help."

"What can we do?" Clay asked her, "Jack, Heather, and Melody won. There is no temple, we don't know where Master Fung is. Heck, we don't even know where Kimiko and Raimundo are?"

"You don't think that they're lost, do you?" Omi asked Clay.

"Partner, I don't wanna think about but if ya think about the worst, then I think so," Clay responded as he sat down on the ground and looked at it.

"That's what you think," a familiar feminine voice said. Clay looked up from the ground and saw Kimiko and Raimundo standing in front of them. Clay's frown suddenly turned into a big grin as he got up from the ground and gathered his two friends into a big Southern hug.

"My friends, you're back," Omi greeted them with another welcoming hug. Keiko joined them too.

"Where in the Sam heck have ya two been?" Clay asked the both of them.

"In the past, here and there," Raimundo commented.

"We ran into problems, shen gong wus, and accidents," Kimiko began to count off.

"But it was worth it," Raimundo said as he looked at Kimiko and smiled at her. Kimiko caught him peeking over and she secretly smiled to herself as well.

"I like your tiara," Keiko said as she pointed at Kimiko's head.

Kimiko smiled. "Thanks," she said as she took the tiara off her head and looked at it. The red ruby continued to shine. She swore that she saw dancing flames inside the ruby. When they were trying to get the Gills of Hamachi shen gong wu from the block of ice, a couple of flames had left the tiara and melted to ice in front of her eyes. Maybe this tiara had fire powers, which was something that she needed.

"What has happened here after we were gone?" Raimundo suddenly asked them.

"We were trying to stop Jack, Melody, and Heather from taking over to temple but they beat us to it," Clay said as he thumbed over behind his back at the gray smoke that was continuing to rise from the burned temple.

Raimundo looked over in shock. The temple was destroyed! He couldn't help but feel responsible about the whole thing. If he hadn't let Heather into the temple in the first place, none of this would have happened. "Is Master Fung okay?" he asked.

"I dunno partner. I hope so," Clay said with a shrug.

No, Master Fung had to alive! He jut had to be! Raimundo didn't want to be held responsible about any deaths. He didn't want to suffer with the guilt. "We have to go and stop them," he suddenly said.

"That's what we've been tryin' to do partner, but they have got us defeated after ya two left," Clay said.

"Not quite," Raimundo said, "we are still a team and we must stick together like we always have," Raimundo said, "we need to think up of a good plan to get to them and defeat them before its too late."

"What did you have in mind?" Keiko asked him.

"If you guys group huddle with me, I will let you know," Raimundo said as Omi, Clay, KImiko, and Keiko gathered around one another and they began to discuss the plan.

* * *

><p>Jack and Melody looked around the temple in shock after seeing what Heather had done to it. Jack wasn't planning on building a whole new temple. He was just going to use the old Xiaolin temple and redecorate it with some dark color and throw an evil theme here and there.<p>

"Heather, you're stupid did you know that?" Melody asked her cousin.

Heather's crazy laugh never left her face. "But Melody, I did it just so you guys can make a whole new temple in a whole new way. I mean this temple was too good to be for evil villains like you," she said, "and come on, who is going to complain that I burned down the temple. Those losers are gone and the three of us can take over the world!"

"Not if we stop you!" a voice said behind Heather.

Heather gasped as she turned around and saw Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Keiko behind them. "You again?" she asked, "I thought that I got rid of you once and for all."

"Well you didn't do such a good job," Kimiko told her with a sneer. She was going to give this girl the time of her life which involved smart attitude followed by punches and kicks.

"We are back," Raimundo said.

"And we are ready to kick your butts," Clay said.

"And we have the shen gong wus," Raimundo said as he held the bag of shen gong wus in front of him.

"Yeah well we got the power," Jack said as he leaped in front of his teammates. He held his hands in front of him and an impulse of lightning left his hands. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi dodged the bolts just in time but Keiko wasn't so lucky. The lightning hit her and when it dead, she let out a shriek and fell to the ground.

"KEIKO!" Kimiko yelled as she ran to her friends side. She gathered her friend in her arms and looked at her. Her face looked as peaceful as ever but thankfully her chest was heaving up and down. She gently put her friend's body to the ground and glared at Jack. She got up from the ground and began to approach the evil-boy genius.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I-I didn't mean to hurt her."

Kimiko wasn't going to take any nonsense. She ran towards Jack, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and launched a powerful fist towards his face. Her fist made contact with his cheek and he fell to the ground. "You can mess with me all you want, but you mess with my friends and you feel my wrath!" she said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Oh yeah?" Heather said as she jumped in front of Kimiko, "feel mine!"

"Bring it!" Kimiko said.

Heather flailed her arms in the air and threw a couple of fire bolts towards Kimiko. Kimiko dodged them and she landed on top of the temple's wall. She had to get the Sun Chi Lantern shen gong wu so she could get her element back. She looked down at the bag that they had along their journey. She jumped to the bag and dug through the shen gong wus. She grabbed the Sun Chi Lantern and ran towards Heather. "Sun Chi Lantern!" she yelled.

Heather gasped as she felt her body being drained from the fire powers. The element went into the lantern and it brightly shined. Kimiko put her hand on the lantern and she felt her element going back inside. That warm sensation felt so good and it made her feel unstoppable. Kimiko opened her blue eyes and smirked at Heather. Now there was one thing to do, they needed to get Melody's and Jack's elements. "Omi, catch!" she yelled at the small monk as he grabbed the wu.

"Sun Chi Lantern!" he yelled as he directed the wu at Melody. The lantern sucked out her element and Melody felt a little weak after the element had left her body.

"Why you little excuse for a monk!" Melody yelled at him as she charged towards Omi.

Kimiko jumped in front of Omi and flung her fist at Melody. Melody was sent flying backwards and she fell to the ground. "I told you," she said as she put her hands on her hips. She took the Sun Chi Lantern from Omi and directed it at Jack. "Sun Chi Lantern," she said as the wu took Jack's element also.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he tried to grab his element but it was out of his reach.

"Now guys!" Raimundo yelled, "Wudai X-rion Formation!" he yelled as them monks got into their proper positions. Their bodies were silhouetted with the specific color of their element that was outlining their body. "Attack!" he yelled.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay yelled as his foot made contact with the ground. A mini-earthquake vibrated through their feet as Jack and Heather were thrown off balance.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi flailed his arms in the air as a wave of water rushed over Jack, Melody, and Heather and sent them flying in the air.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko launched her fist in front of her. She flew through the air and her fist made contact with Heather's stomach, who bumped into Melody, who bumped into Jack.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo clapped his hands in front of him and a mini tornado formed. The wind held the three villains in the air and as Raimundo flung his arms in front of him, a strong wind slapped the three of them and they flew into the night sky.

The four Xiaolin monks looked at what had happened. "We did it!" Raimundo yelled as he friends congratulated him and each other.

"Yay," a weak voice said as the monks looked over and saw Keiko who was finally awake. Kimiko ran to her friend's side and so did the rest of the monks.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kimiko asked her best friend.

"Better than ever," Keiko joked, "but I will be feeling much better in the morning I hope."

"I hope you learned a very important lesson from this predicament," a wise voice said. The monks turned their heads and saw Master Fung standing in front of them. They ran to him. "Thank goodness you're alive," Kimiko said.

"I am glad myself," Master Fung said. He looked over at Raimundo who had his head bent down, "is everything alright Raimundo?" he asked the Shoku warrior.

"This is all my fault," Raimundo said, "I caused this mess. If only I hadn't let Heather in the temple in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"Its alright partner," Clay said, "things like this happen."

"It is true that Heather had us all deceived," Master Fung said, "but what's important is that Raimundo knows that his actions led to a wrong path."

"I didn't know that she was going to turn out like this," Raimundo said, "when I saw her, she looked like a battered and bruised girl in the need for help."

"That is one thing a Shoku warrior must do," Master Fung continued, "you did a good deed Raimundo. That good deed turned into an evil deed without you knowing. You accept responsibility for you action which is another characteristic that a Shoku warrior must have."

"So I'm kinda ahead in the game?" Raimundo asked as his green eyes brightened up.

"Yes, and you have also won yourself a Shoku apprentice," the master said as he looked over at Kimiko. Kimiko's eyes brightened when Master Fung said that. Now she was going to work side by side with Raimundo all the time, like she had always wanted to do. "And might I add that we should welcome our new Xiaolin Dragon," he said as he looked at Keiko, "would you like the train with these Xiaolin Dragons and began a Wudai warrior in the future?" he asked her.

"Would I ever!" Keiko said.

"Excellent," Master Fung said, "you will have the element of lightning. Since it suits you very well for quick actions," he said to her.

"Well I don't know about being quick, but thunder sure does sound cool," Keiko said as she smiled to the Master. She looked over at Kimiko and gave her an ecstatic smile. Now the two best friends were going to be next to each other all the time and possibly share secrets about her crush with Raimundo.

"Now young monks there is one thing left to do," Master Fung said to them, "that's to restore back the temple to its original shape."

The Xiaolin monks let out a mental groan. This seemed like a huge project more than the chores that they had to do before they got themselves into this mess. Oh well, the faster they finished with the temple, the faster they could get back to finding more shen gong wus.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
